Get Together
by Sah-Chan
Summary: Ela achava que ele nunca ia reparar nela, mas enganou se.O que acontece depois?HEAVY MAKEOUT SESSION! esta é uma tentativa desesperada de obter reviews, esperamos k gostem
1. O encontrão em que tudo começou

Oi! Daki SahChan e ShinChan, e esta é a nossa 1ª fic!!!

Este é o 1º capitulo, ta 1 bocado pequenino, ms nos já estamos a trabalhar no 7º por isso o 2º vai chegar brevemente.

Esperamos que gostem... Não sabemos ainda quantos capítulos é que a fic vai ter, depende de como as coisas decorrerem, ms ainda vai haver mtas surpresas XD.

Bom, e n se esqueçam de deixar reviews, porque n demora muito e deixam 2as ficwrites muito felizes .

_SahChan- _sim, ate pk sem reviews n há fic!! XD

_ShinChan-_ Nem beijos!!!!! XD

_SahChan- _exacto!!!!! Por isso deixem reviews... onegaiiii!!!!!

_Shin e SahChan- _Boa leitura u.u...

* * *

Sim, Naruto e os seus personagens não nos pertencem, mas nós vamos arranjar uma maneira de sabotar o Kishimoto enkuanto ele dorme e raptar o Itashi, o Gaara, o e Sasuke!!!! XD**

* * *

Nick-names**

_Nomes_

"pensamentos**"**

((nós a interromper pra dizer algo estúpido ou assim...))

(kualker outra coisa)

...mudanças de cena...

**Capitulo 1- O encontrão em que tudo começou **

Estava uma bela noite de verão em Konoha, uma rapariga de 15 anos, olhos verdes e longos cabelos rosa estava sentada num banco do seu jardim olhando a lua.

Uma lágrima corria pelo seu rosto ao pensar na pessoa pela qual mais se importava, sabendo que ele nunca repararia nela.

Tinha decidido parar de chorar por ele, mas algo a obrigava a isso sempre que o seu pensamento caía naqueles frios olhos de ónix.

De repente, olhou para o relógio, era tardissimo e já devia estar ali á horas...

Lentamente limpou as lágrimas, levantou se e foi para o seu quarto, no dia seguinte teria aulas e não se podia deitar muito tarde...

Já no seu quarto vestiu o pijama e deitou se, ainda pensando nele... Será que ele iria finalmente reparar nela amanha? Ou teria de esperar ainda mais?

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Não muito longe dali, 1 rapaz de 15 anos, kom olhos cor de ónix e cabelo todo desgrenhado da mesma cor, estava deitado no seu quarto fitando o teto.

A casa estava completamente silenciosa, devido ao facto de estarem todos a dormir. Sasuke passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho, vivia com um irmão mais velho- Itashi - e um tio, embora este quase nunca estivesse em kasa. Era 1 empresário e estava sempre em viagens, Sasuke raramente o via, ms não se importava muito, era quase a mesma coisa que viver sozinho, e isso significava que ele podia fazer o que lhe apetecesse.

Já era tarde, ms não tinha sono.

Farto de estar sem fazer nada decidiu ir dar uma volta pela vila.

Vestiu umas bermudas brancas e uma t'shirt preta e calçou uns chilenos pretos((deve ter ficado bue sexy XD)) e saiu pra noite.

Estava uma noite agradável e sabia mesmo bem estar simplesmente ali do que estar fechada na sua grande kasa solitária. Costumava fazer aquilo muitas vezes quando n tinha sono, a noite simplesmente acalmava o .Gostava de andar nas ruas desertas sem k ninguém o visse, solitário e sereno.

O sol já tinha começado a nascer quando decidiu ir para casa, dali a poucas horas teria de ir para a escola, por isso tinha k ver se dormia pelo menos 3 horas.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s...**

A manha estava + fria do que o costume, e Sakura tinha acabado de acordar. Não lhe apetecia nada ir ter de aturar os professores ainda por cima tinha se deitado tarde e estava cheia de sono.

Quando finalmente ganhou coragem para se levantar foi tomar 1 duche rápido e vestiu-se.

Odiava o uniforme do colégio, odiava usar saia, e ainda por cima naquele dia estava frio, nem parecia verão.

Sakura saiu do seu quarto e desceu as escadas que iam ter á sala para tomar o pequeno almoço.

Os seus pais já tinham saído, ms tinham lhe deixado o pequeno almoço pronto, caso ela se atrasa se, o que era frequente acontecer.

Sakura olhou para o relógio, já estava atrasada. Sem perder tempo, pegou em duas torradas bebeu o leite e saiu de casa a correr.

N queria chegar atrasada, odiava quando isso acontecia, era repreendida pelos professores e ainda passava vergonhas em frente da turma toda, incluindo de Sasuke, o tal rapaz dos olhos de ónix.((bem, pelo menos ele reparava nela né... XD)).

Quando chegou á escola, dirigiu se rapidamente á sua sala, ms ao virar a esquina do corredor alguém chocou com ela.

Quando deu por si estava deitava em cima de alguém, e esse alguém n era nada mais nada menos k Ushiha Sasuke ((claro!! Kem + poderia ser?)), k a olhava nos olhos completamente atrapalhado.

Sakura sentiu todo o seu sangue a subir-lhe á kara, e corou violentamente olhando-o nos olhos tb.

_Sasuke_- itai(ai)! Sai de cima de mim!!!

_Sakura_- des... desculpa- disse Sakura levantando se e arranjando as roupas que estavam todas amarrotadas.

_Sasuke_- não faz mal, ms vê lá por onde andas.

Sasuke não sabia porque ms akela rapariga era lhe familiar... Claro! era da mesma turma que ele! Como é que nunca tinha reparado nela? Provavelmente porque nunca repara em nenhuma, a maioria delas estavam sempre a correr atras dele, especialmente as do seu clube de fãs.

Ms tb não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois tinha acabado de tocar e ele tinha que ir entregar um livro á sala de Itashi porque este se tinha esquecido dele.

Sakura, ainda meio atarantada com aquele acontecimento foi para a sala rapidamente pois já tinha tocado.

* * *

E é tudo!!!

Já sabem, deixem uma review!!!

Sabem, é a 1º fic, e temos de saber se está boa, e se temos futuro XD.

_ShinChan-_ sim!! E também porque sem reviews n há fic XD!!!!!

_SahChan-_ isso!! Nem beijo XD!!!!

Xau Xau

Kissus


	2. Perdidos e achados

Oi gente!!!!

Daqui Shin-Chan e Sah-Chan!!

E aqui estamos nós postando + 1 capitulo de Get Together. Esperamos que gostem.

Obrigada a todos os que mandaram reviews, nós ficámos muito felizes por telas recebido .

O 3º capitulo já está pronto por isso deve chegar em breve, ms também depende das reviews!!!!

_Sah-Chan_- sim porque, sem reviews não há fic!!!!

_Shin-Chan_- nem beijoooo!!!!

_Shin e Sah_-Chan- por isso queremos reviews!!!!

_Sah-Chan_- ah sim, agente esqueceu se de dizer que somos portuguesas, por isso, agente escreve rapariga, mas não é num mau sentido, agente ker dizer menina, garota etc. Agente também não anda a chamar prostituta ou assim na Sakura né... lol.

_Shin-Chan_- sim, e se alguma coisa estiver mal ou assim, desculpem, porque agente ainda não viu a serie toda ate ao fim, até porque não dá cá em Portugal ainda, então agente tem que ver na net, por isso estamos 1 pouquinho mal informadas XD.

_Sah-Chan_- sim, e a historia passa se em Konoha mas eles não são ninjas... mas agente ta a pensar seriamente em fazer uma em que eles sejam ninjas XD.

E pronto, é tudo!! Esperamos que gostem!!

_Shin e Sah-Chan_- Boa leitura n n.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Naruto e os seus personagens não nos pertencem, mas agente ainda ta a trabalhar no plano de sabotar o Kishimoto enkuanto ele dorme e roubar lhe o Gaara, o Itachi e o Sasuke XD. **

* * *

Nick-names**

"pensamentos**"**

((nós a interromper pra dizer algo estúpido ou assim))

(kualker outra coisa)

...mudanças de cena...

**Capitulo 2- Perdidos e achados**

Sakura chegou á sala ainda a perguntar se, se o que tinha acontecido tinha sido real ou não. Se de repente estava em pé e dum momento para o outro estava em cima do rapaz dos seus sonhos...

Perdida nestes pensamentos nem se deu conta que Hatake Kakashi, o sensei(professor), estava mesmo atras dela.

_Kakash_i- menina Haruno... por pouco chegava atrasada.- disse ele

_Sakura_- se... sens... sensei... disse Sakura atrapalhada.

_Kakashi_- sensei nada, para próxima veja se chega mais cedo.

_Sakura_- ha... hai(sim)... Gomen(desculpe) sensei... "olha kem fala, ele também chegou atrasado... ­­ ¬¬"

Sakura foi para o seu lugar ainda a pensar o quão injusto o Kakashi a tinha sido, fazendo a passar vergonha diante da sala toda. Felizmente que Sasuke não estava lá...

_Sakura_- "onde se terá metido o Sasuke? Quando bati com ele, ele ia na direcção contrária... será que foi para casa?"- pensava a Haruno ao sentar-se.

_Sakura_- chan!!!! - gritou uma voz .

Sakura é arrancada dos seus pensamentos por 1 grito vindo de trás dela, k não era nada mais nada menos do que de Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto era 1 rapazinho de 15 anos de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis com 3 riscas em cada lado da cara. Naruto perdeu os pais quando era muito pequeno e desde então vive com o avô. Naruto é 1 boa pessoa mas é muito parvo e convencido e com uma tendência impressionante para se meter onde não é chamado. É apaixonado por Sakura embora esta so o veja como amigo, e adora comer ramen ((kem não adora né... comer digo XD))

_Sakura_- ohyou(bom dia) Naruto '.- cumprimentou-o Sakura.

_Naruto_- ohyou Sakura chan! O que aconteceu hoje para chegares atrasada?

_Sakura_- ah, não foi nada... apenas me atrasei em casa...

_Kakashi_- silencio ai a trás!

_Saku/Naru_- gomen sensei!(desculpe professor)

Tok tok (o barulho de alguém a bater á porta lol)

_Kakash_i- hai!

Nesse momento entra Sasuke com a camisa do uniforme fora das calças e com o casaco atras das costas, muito calmo para alguém que chegou meia hora depois do toque. Provavelmente tinha encontrado alguma amigo na volta e tinha ficado a conversar.

_Kakash_i- senhor Uchiha... pode me explicar o seu atraso de... - Kakashi olha para o relógio- meia hora?

_Sasuke_- gomen sensei...

_Kakashi-_ gomen? Senhor Uchiha, já é a 3º vez esta semana! Vamos lá ver se começa a chegar a horas se não ainda reprova por faltas! E olhe que já falta pouco para o final do ano...

Sasuke dirige se para o único lugar vago da sala que era... ao pé da Sakura((claro!)).

Sasuke senta-se com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre. Sem reparar quem estava ao seu lado tira 1 caderno e 1 estojo e começa a escrevinhar qualquer coisa.

**...S2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Kakashi estava a explicar como se faziam sistemas de equações ((claro com uma aula destas quem quer chegar a horas?)) quando reparou que uma certa menina de cabelos rosa estava distraída a brincar com o lápis no cabelo e a olhar pela janela, provavelmente no mundo da lua mas ali não era de certeza.

_Kakashi-_ Haruno Sakura!!

Sakura acorda do seu transe e olha para o sensei sem saber o que dizer.

_Sakura_- há... hai.

Nesse momento, Sasuke que estava a escrever qualquer coisa no caderno, levanta a cabeça e dá de caras kom a rapariga com quem tinha chocado.

_Sasuke_- "então ela chama se Sakura..."

Sasuke sorriu, tinha a sensação que aquela rapariga não era como as outras... não sabia bem porque, mas ela parecia diferente.

_Kakashi_- menina Haruno, pode me dizer como se faz aquele sistema que está no quadro?

Sakura corou, não sabia se era pela vergonha de estar a ser humilhada em frente da turma inteira se era por estar a ser humilhada em frente do Sasuke.

_Sakura_- gomen sensei, não estava a prestar atenção...

_Kakashi_- pois não... isso vi eu menina Haruno. As suas notas a matemática não estão muito bem, e se continuar com a cabeça noutro planeta qualquer na minha aula ainda vão ficar piores!

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça e amuou. Achava que Kakashi estava a ser muito duro com ela hoje, não devia estar nos seus dias, para imbirrar com tudo e com todos... Costumava ser mais simpático, pensava Sakura, voltando a mergulhar no profundo sono acordado típico das aulas de matemática.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Quando a ultima aula do dia acabou, Sasuke foi para casa, já era hora de almoço e ele estava cheio de fome. Perguntava se, se o seu tio estaria em casa, já não o via á uma semana...

Perdido no meio dos seus pensamentos nem se deu conta que uma certa rapariga de cabelos rosa ia mesmo a correr na direcção dele.

Sasuke virou se e quando se deu conta tinha batido contra ela e já estava no chão, ms desta vez, em cima dela, e todos os livros que ambos tinham ido buscar á biblioteca para um trabalho de física estavam todos espalhados pelo chão.

Olhou a garota nos olhos, esta corou olhando o também.

_Sasuke_- hum... oi...

Completamente atrapalhada, Sakura tentava levantar se, mas sem sucesso uma vez que Sasuke estava em cima dela.

_Sakura_- oi...

_Sasuke_- tudo bem ai em baixo? Sasuke sorrio, não sabia porque mas ate se tava bem ali. Afastou aqueles pensamentos e levantou se ajudando Sakura a levantar se também, e ambos apanharam os livros.

_Sakura_- gomen! Mas é que me atrasei na escola e então...

_Sasuke_- não faz mal, esquece lá isso, moras aqui perto?

_Sakura_- hai... depois deste quarteirão...

_Sasuke_- sério? Então deves morar mais ou menos ao pé de mim. queres companhia? "mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a dizer????? Ok já é tarde... - -' "

Sakura não podia acreditar, Sasuke estava a convidala para ir para casa com ele, o dia estava mesmo a correr lhe bem.

_Sakura_- claro

_Inner Sakura_- yes!!!! Aham, aham, ho yeah!!!

_Sasuke_- tão... vamos?

_Sakura_- hai!

Sasuke e Sakura andavam lado a lado, ela extremamente corada e ele indiferente, como sempre, ninguém falava (Sakura já estava a pensar se ele não teria ficado bronco outra Vez), ate que Sasuke resolveu acabar com o silencio.

_Sasuke_- o Kakashi tava de mau humor hoje... ((k tema de conversa ¬¬... n havia nd melhor? sei lá, 1 "amo te" ou 1 "beija me" era giro XD))

_Sakura_- é verdade... não deve ter dormido muito bem ou assim... Bem, eu moro aqui, disse Sakura apontando para sua casa.

_Sasuke_- eu moro naquela ali ao fundo. Disse Sasuke apontando para a enorme casa que estava ao final da rua.

_Sakura-_ então xau... vemo-nos amanha na aulas?

_Sasuke_- axo que sim…gostei de te…aaaaaaaaaaa(a pensar o que havia de dizer)…conhecer.

_Sakura_- sim, ah... eu tb gostei de te... conhecer... disse corando.

Sakura ficou a ver Sasuke ir embora sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Ela tinha vindo para casa kom o Sasuke... parecia 1 sonho((há pois é!!!))

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Sasuke chegou a casa, pôs a mochila e os livros para 1 canto, e descalçou os ténis mas notou que havia + alguém para alem dele e de Itashi que também, não tinha mais aulas naquele dia.

_Sasuke_- Itachi!! Tas ai?

_Itachi-_ hai!

Itachi era 1 rapaz alto, 2 anos mais velho que Sasuke, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor , não era tao popular como Sasuke ms também tinha 1 clube de fãs.

Sasuke dirigiu se á sala de estar onde estava o seu irmão com... Yamanaka Ino.

Ino era 1 rapariga alta kom 1 ar exótico, tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, e era a melhor amiga de Sakura. Era muito bonita, e todos os rapazes gostavam dela, (apesar de toda a gente saber k tinha um enorme fraco por Sasuke)... bem, quase todos.

Sasuke sabia que Itachi gostava de Ino, por isso não se admirou muito por a ver ali... Talvez ele finalmente lhe disse se o que sentia por ela, porque já andava á algum tempo para o fazer, mas nunca teve coragem.

_Ino-_ yo Sasuke kun!!!

_Sasuke-_ yo... disse desinteresado.

_Itashi_- mandei vir umas pizzas para o almoço, a Ino vai almoçar connosco.

_Sasuke-_ ok. Foi buscar os livros e a mochila e foi para o seu quarto.

Lá, começou a arrumar os livros ate que reparou num pequeno caderninho com flores na capa, mas depois reparou que afinal não era 1 caderno mas sim uma agenda. Devia ser de Sakura, devia a ter apanhado por engano quando esbarrou com ela.

Não se preocupou muito com isso, no dia seguinte dar lhe ia a agenda e ficaria tudo bem.

Enquanto esperava que a pizza chegasse foi ver uns mails no pc e teclar com alguns amigos no MSN. ((ah, dá pa imaginar o Sasuke no MSN? Ok, se calhar dá XD)).

Quando estava á espera que algum amigo lhe respondesse, reparou na agenda de Sakura em cima da mesa. Abriu a e não encontrou nada de mais; uns n.ºs de telefone uns mails... ate que reparou numa coisa. Na pagina dos mails havia um que tinha escrito "o meu mail –"

_Sasuke_- "não fará mal se eu adicionar..." pensou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Acabouuuuu!!! Gostaram? Esperamos que sim. 

Agora reviews!!! Não custa muito e deixam duas ficwrites muito felizes .

Até ao próximo capitulo!!!

Xau Xau

Kissus


	3. O Vingador

Oi gente!!!

E aki estamos nós kom o capitulo 3!!!!!! Esperamos que gostem!!! Tá 1 pouquinho pequeno ms em breve virá o 4º.

Mto obrigada a tds os que mandaram reviews, adorámos telas recebido.

Ms n deixem de mandar reviews neste tb hã?

_Sah-Chan_- sim pk komo vcs sabem, agente ker reviews!!!!

_Shin-Chan_- até pk sem reviews n há fic!!! Nem bjo!!!!!

_Sah-Chan_- issooooo!!!

_Shin-Chan_- por isso mandem reviews!!!!

_Sah-Chan_- sim!! pk n custa mto, e deixam agente mto feliz!!! .

Bom, é tudo!!!!

Shin e Sah-Chan- Boa leitura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto e suas personagens n nos pertencem (ainda), pk ontem á noite fomos a kasa do Kishimoto, ms ele apanhou nos, pk a Sah-Chan partiu 1 prato kdo estávamos a tentar fugir pela janela da cozinha. Por isso agora estamos a pensar no plano n.º 2 para trazer o Itachi, o Gaara, e o Sasuke.****

* * *

Nick-names**

"pensamentos**"**

((nós a interromper pra dizer algo estúpido ou útil))

(kualker outra coisa)

...mudanças de cena...

**Capitulo 3- O Vingador**

Adicionou o mail e logo Sakura ficou online ((tipo deixa adicionar sem conhecer... podia ser 1 tarado... olha quem fala eu faço o mesmo XD))

**Pink lady:** ((o nick name dela XD)) quem és?

**O Vingador:** ((o nick name dele, hã, já viram 1 nick tao apropriado pra ele?)) um amigo…

**O Vingador:** então, td bem?

**Pink lady:** hai (sim), e contigo?

Sakura morreria se pudesse saber quem ele era.

**O Vingador:** também... mas tou com fome. ((ah, já imaginaram o Sasuke a dizer isto? XD))

**Pink lady: **lol.

**O vingador**: mandei vir 1ma pizza e to á espera... mas tá demorar...

_Itashi_- Sasuke! A pizza chegou. ((nem de propósito XD))

Sasuke desce até á sala para ir buscar a pizza para ir comer para o seu quarto, não lhe estava nada a apetecer aturar a Ino e as historias dela, mas quando chegou á sala, encontra o seu irmão aos beijos com esta. ((eh lá, não perdem tempo ã... XD))

_Sasuke_- "ups" pensou. - hum... onde está a pizza?

Itashi e Ino separam se logo, muito corados devido á situação... ((e que situação... aluguem 1 quarto!!! XD))

_Itashi_- na cozinha... - diz atrapalhado. ((já imaginaram Itashi atrapalhado? Ainda por cima aos beijos kom Ino!! Ah não, essa foi de + XD))

Sasuke foi á cozinha a tentar controlar se para n rir.

_Sasuke_- ok... podem continuar, façam de conta k eu n existo... vou para a meu quarto.

Sasuke sai, deixando Ino extremamente corada e Itashi a gritar qualquer coisa parecida como "se contares isto a alguém tás morto!".

Ele vai para o seu quarto kom 3 fatias de pizza na mão e 1ma lata de cola. ((ah! Sasuke a beber cola!!! Kawai!))

O dia tinha amanhecido frio mas a tarde tinha akecido muito por isso Sasuke tirou o uniforme e vestiu 1mas bermudas bejes e 1s chinelos pretos, deixando se ficar em tronco nu. ((uau!! Hot!!!!!!!!!))

**O Vingador:** então, costumas bater nas pessoas kom muita frequência?

Sakura n sabia o que dizer, tava a tentar eskeçer akelas situações embaraçosas que tinha passado kom Sasuke mas como podia O Vingador saber disso?

**Pink lady**: pois... por acaso não... hj o dia não me começou a correr muito bem sabes...

Bati 2 vezes contra um rapaz da minha turma, e fiquei tão corada que parecia um semáforo. (vermelho, claro)

(Isso era mentira pk o dia tinha lhe corrido otimamente e ele nem sabia o quanto).

**O Vingador**: é, eu sei...

**Pink lady**: k bom ouvir isso...

**O Vingador**: lol, então... as férias de verão tao quase ai... tens planos?

**Pink lady**: por acaso não... e tu?

**O Vingador**: tb não... vai ser 1ma seca...

**Pink lady**: ms pelo menos não temos aulas e isso é bom .

**O Vingador**: ya, tens razão.

**Pink lady**: então... o ké k gostas de fazer?

**O Vingador**: olha, gosto de...

Sasuke e Sakura falaram a tarde inteira (ela sem saber kem ele era, mas a gostar cada vez + dele), falaram do que gostavam e não gostavam, do que faziam, da escola, das disciplinas preferidas, das musicas que ouviam, dos desportos que gostavam, enfim, falaram até não haver mais nada para falar, e so acabaram quando já eram horas de dormir.

**Pink lady:** bom... já é tarde e tenho k ir...

**O Vingador**: sério? que horas são? ((não tens relógio em casa???? lol))

**Pink lady:** 00:01

**O Vingador:** não pensei k fosse tao tarde... tivemos aki horas...

**Pink lady**: foi... bom, tenho k ir, xau.

**O Vingador**: xau, foi bom falar ktg, bjs. amanha tenta descobrir-me na escola.

Sasuke não entendeu bem porque tinha dito akilo, mas axou k iria ser divertido ,tb n pensou muito nisso.

**Pink lady:** tb foi bom falar ktg... n me vais dizer kem és?

Mas tarde de +, O Vingador já tinha desligado…

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Ainda kom os pensamentos do dia maravilhoso k tinha tido, Sakura deitou se, feliz pk finalmente Sasuke tinha reparado nela, e nig poderia estragar a sua felicidade, então, embalada nestes pensamentos adormeceu.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Sasuke deitou se na cama, ainda a pensar numa certa miúda de cabelos rosa. ((bem... eles devem ter 1 elo mental n? XD))

N sabia porque mas Sakura n lhe saia da cabeça, n podia estar apaixonado, tinha acabado de a conhecer...(e era superior a sentimentos desses)

"será que akela cena de amor á primeira vista é verdade?" pensou.

Afastou estes pensamentos e virou se para o lado adormecendo poucos minutos depois. Não tinha dormido o suficiente na noite passada e tinha se levantado cedo, precisava de descansar.


	4. antes do encontro

oi gente!!!!!!!!! por fim é o bejooooooo!!!! ta no 5, ms nós vamos posta-lo hj tb.

_Shin-Chan_- pois, fui eu k o escrevi, ms n ta nd de jeito, pelo menos do meu ponto de vista...

_Sah-Chan_- kala a boka, o bjo ta mto giro,

_Shin-Chan_- eles é k tem de axar n és tu.

_Sah-Chan_- sim, ms eles axam, n axam? ÒÓ

E aki ta a fic...

Shin e Sah-Chan- Boa leitura, esperamos k gostem,

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e as suas personagens n nos pertencem pk, lamentamos informar ms o nosso plano nº 2 falhou. Nós fomos até kasa do Kishimoto de balão duante a noite, descemos pela xaminé, e ate ai tudo bem, mas depois vimos o Itachi a dormir no sofá sem camisa e de boxers e atrapalhamo-nos e deitamos 1 ou 2 vasos ao xao, e ai o Kishimoto acordou e veio atras de nós kom a kaçadeira. Ms n pensem k nós vamos desistir assim hã? XD

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

A manha estava linda e quente, e na casa dos Uchiha já quase tds tinham acordado...

Itashi- Sasuke! Tas atrasado! Disse Itashi batendo kom força na porta do quarto de Sasuke.

Sasuke abriu os olhos cheio de sono. "pra ke k ele ta a gritar? Bela forma de se acordar 1ma pessoa pah" pensou irritado, esfregando os olhos para afastar o sono. Mas depois olhou para o relógio que marcava 08:05 e percebeu o motivo de tanta gritaria.- estava super atrasado e so tinha 10 minutos para se despachar. ((isto ker dizer k ele entrava ás 08:15. n é?... obvio XD))

Sem perder tempo saiu da cama e foi a correr para a kasa de banho para tomar 1 duche rápido.

5 minutos depois saiu do banho com apenas uma toalha á cintura ((aiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Hot!)) e foi para o seu quarto. Procurou o uniforme mas não o encontrou. "tenho k dar 1ma arrumadela nisto, com o quarto neste estado n vou conseguir encontrar nada" pensou. Então procurou debaixo da kama e encontrou n só o uniforme ms tb a mochila e alguns pacotes de batatas frita k talvez já ali estivessem á 1 ano...

Sacudiu o pó do uniforme e vestiu se, pegou na mochila e desceu pra cozinha pa comer alguma coisa.

Kdo lá xegou já Itashi ia a sair de casa.

Itashi- vo bazar, ainda tenho k passar por kasa do Kabuto, ele vai me imprestar 1s CDs.

Kabuto era 1 colega de turma de Itashi e o seu melhor amigo, tinha a mesma idade k este, olhos pretos e cabelo cinzento, e era mt inteligente. ((essa inventei, n sei se é verdade))

Sasuke- ok. Xau. Disse enquanto preparava os cereais.

Depois de ter comido os cereais, Sasuke calçou os sapatos pegou na mochila e foi a correr para á escola, esperando k Kakashi se atrasasse, pelo - + k o habitual.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

"O Kakashi hj ta mt atrasado... será k vai faltar?" pensou Sakura k estava sentada na sua carteira junto á janela escrevinhando kualker coisa no caderno (nota: Perdi a minha agenda).

De repente olha para a mesa vazia ao seu lado. Sasuke ainda n tinha chegado... "será k n vem? Ou irá chegar atrasado outra vez?" pensou.

A porta da sala abriu se, mas n era Kakashi, era Sasuke, cansado por ter vindo a correr.

Olhou em volta e viu k Kakashi ainda n tinha chegado.

Calmamente foi para o seu lugar e tirou as coisas, mas parou kdo viu kem estava ao seu lado.

Sakura estava debruçada sobre o caderno a escrever kualker coisa.

"ela está... linda..." pensou. E era verdade, Sakura estava realmente mt bonita.

O seu longo cabelo rosa estava solto com 1 gancho na franja do lado direito ao pé do orelha, k lhe afastava os cabelos da kara, deixando o seu rosto descoberto; lápis preto realçava o verde dos seus belos olhos deixando os + bonitos ainda; trazia vestido o uniforme do colégio, kom a típica saia azul de pregas, as meias altas e a camisa branca, k n lhe ficava nd mal.

Hipnotizado pela beleza da rapariga de cabelos rosa, n reparou k Kakashi tinha acabado de chegar nem k Sakura estava a olhar para ele confusa.

Sakura: Sasuke kun... há alguma coisa de mal em mim?

Sasuke: ã? O k? Deskulpa, n estava a prestar atenção... (Sasuke abanou a cabeça para deixar de pensar em coisas tão estranhas)

Sakura- perguntei se há alguma coisa de mal em mim... n paras de olhar pra mim, tenho alguma coisa na kara?

Sasuke apercebeu- se k tinha estado a olhar pra Sakura 1ma data de tempo...

Sasuke: a... n tens nd, estava a olhar pk... pk... pk me lembrei te tenho k dar 1ma coisa. Disse tirando a agenda de Sakura da mochila.

Sakura: ah a minha agenda, já estava a axar k a tinha perdido…

Kakashi: Haruno! Ushiha! Calados!

…..s2s2s2s2s2s2s2..…

O dia passou, e como esse muitos se seguiram. Sasuke continuava a agir de forma estranha nas aulas e Sakura n percebia pk. Foi p casa c ele + algumas vezes mas parecia k ele ficava mudo, e assim Sasuke n lhe contou k era o Vingador. Por outro lado Sakura continuava a falar com este ultimo no MSN, e gostava cada vez + dele.

No fim de um dia, kdo as aulas acabaram, Sakura foi p casa sozinha, pois n tinha visto Sasuke.

Sentou-se ao computador e suspirou: o Vingador n estava online. Mas ela esperou e após alguns minutos teve a sua recompensa pois o vingador tinha acabado de entrar

e foi logo falar c ela.

…...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2s...

Sasuke esperou k Sakura saísse da escola p se ir embora. N keria correr o risco de fazer outra vez cara de parvo a olhar p ela."mas k raio se passa comigo?" pensava Sasuke a percorrer a rua deserta." Eu n gosto de raparigas! São todas umas tolas!" mas no fundo, bem no fundo, ele sabia k n era assim: akela rapariga era diferente de todas as k já conhecera.

Kdo chegou a casa, viu k n estava ninguém e foi p o seu quarto. Ligou o computador. E sorriu: Sakura já estava online. Foi falar c ela :é tão + fácil se ela n o puder ver!

**O Vingador: **olá! Tiveste saudades minhas?

Pink lady: oi

Pink lady: convencido! Mas axo k acertaste, tive mesmo saudades de falar contigo. Como estas?

**O Vingador:** estou bem. E tu?

Pink lady: tb. Ainda n me keres dizer kem és? Afinal já te conheço…

Sasuke pensava na resposta a dar… se lhe dissesse a verdade tinha 2 finais possíveis: ou ela gostava e ia logo ter c ele(( e beijinho, abraços, etc.)), ou ficava a axar k ele era um falhado por nem conseguir falar c ela na cara.

E se marcasse um encontro? Ate lá teria montes de tempo p pensar no k havia de dizer… e ela n diria k n… pelo – para já. O.K., vamos ver…

**O Vingador**: keres encontrar-te comigo?

Teclou rapidamente

Do outro lado, Sakura entusiasmou-se. Ia finalmente conhecer o Vingador! Ela sabia bem kem keria k fosse… mas possibilidades de isso acontecer eram quase nulas.

Pink lady: claro. Kuando?

**O Vingador**: … daki a 2 dias depois das tuas aulas no parke

Pink lady: ok

A única koisa em k Sasuke conseguia pensar era:" pk? Pk tinha de marcar akele estúpido encontro?"

* * *

fim!!! deixem reviews!!! até ao proximo kapituloooo!!! 

Kissus.


	5. o beijo

E aqui está o 5!!! Esperamos que gostem!!

_Shin-Chan- _desculpem os erros e a apresentação do capitulo 4, mas é que foi postado um pouquinho á pressa então...

_Shin e Sah-Chan-_ Queremos reviews!!! Boa leitura!!!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto e as suas personagens não nos pertencem, mas depois dos nossos 2 planos falhados, estamos a trabalhar no plano n.º 3, em que vamos fazer 1 buraco no chão e escavar até ao quarto do Kishimoto, e roubar o Sasuke, o Gaara e o Itachi!! XD! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim é desta!!! **

**Nick-names**

_Nomes_

"pensamentos**"**

((nós a interromper pra dizer algo estúpido ou útil))

(kualker outra coisa)

...mudanças de cena...

**Capitulo 5– O Encontro**

Sasuke levantou- se da cama antes de o despertador tocar.

Não conseguia dormir mais, estava muito nervoso por causa do encontro.

Quando Itachi se levantou, viu Sasuke a tomar o pequeno almoço e pensou que ainda devia estar a dormir. Mas então Sasuke falou:

_Sasuke_- Itachi, se quisesses dizer a uma rapariga que gostas dela, como é que fazias?...é que um colega meu precisa de ajuda e…

_Itachi_- bem, não lhe dizia. Encontrava-me com ela e beijava-a (lolol). Depois do meu beijo, ela simplesmente passava a adorar-me ((meu, n és nada convencido)).

Sasuke corou ao ouvir o conselho "nop, carta fora eu não vou fazer isso, nem pensar. Ou vou?"

_Sasuke_- pois, mas com a Ino não fizeste isso... ¬¬

_Itachi_- sim, mas com a Ino foi diferente... u.u

Algumas casas abaixo, na mesma rua, Sakura levantou-se da cama, tomou um duche e vestiu o uniforme. Quando tomou o pequeno almoço, so conseguia pensar no fim da tarde. Guando iria encontrar O Vingador.

Estava tão feliz que por pouco não reparou em Sasuke, que ia a passar em frente da porta quando ela saiu. Ele olhou para ela. Ela olhou para ele e coraram ambos. Sasuke virou a cara a tentar disfarçar o rubor que lá tinha aparecido.

Mas lá foram eles para escola e a única palavra que disseram foi – ohyou ((estranho, n?))

Durante as aulas, Sakura esteve tão ansiosa que numa aula a sensei teve de lhe pedir que parasse de olhar pó relógio.

Finalmente chegou a ultima aula, de E.F.

O sensei formou pares e disse-lhes que tentassem passar com uma bola pelo seu colega (( sim, adivinhem, kem ficou com Sakura? O Sasuke, pois é…)).

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram parados a olhar num extremo do campo. Ao seu lado estavam Naruto e Hinata, k tinha a cara feita num semáforo(( vermelho, claro)).

Hinata era 1ma rapariga baixinha, com cabelos curtos tipo tigela, pretos meio azulados. Era 1ma miúda meiga e doce, mas muito tímida, e tinha 1ma enorme paixão pelo Naruto, embora este nunca tenha percebido. ((sabem komo ele é tapado n é?...))

Sasuke começou. Correu direito a Sakura com a bola, mas a escassos centímetros… tropeçou, e foi aterrar bem em cima da rapariga de cabelos rosa.

Foi ai que entrou em cena a cara de parvo de Sasuke: ele não falava, ele não se mexia, so olhava e pensava "baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!!!!!!!!!".

O perturbador silencio foi quebrado por Sakura que gentilmente perguntou:

- Sasuke, podes sair de cima de mim? gostava de me levantar.

_Sasuke_- hai. Desculpa Sakura eu… tropecei.

Soou o toque de saída e um vulto saiu da escola, parando á entrada do parque. Àquela hora já era quase noite. Sasuke estava escondido atrás de uns arbustos, pensando no que fazer. Se calhar devia era saltar dali e dizer: - Aishiteiru!(amo-te)

Como é que uma simples palavra pode dar tanto trabalho so para ser dita? De qualquer das maneiras aquele tipo de abordagem não era nada dele…"o.k. já me decidi. Vou sair daqui e dizer-lhe quem sou! Se ela gostar logo se vê"

Atrás de Sakura as nuvens tinham-se tornado avermelhadas e condiziam com o seu cabelo. A rapariga olhava em volta e suspirava. "Começo a axar que ele so queria gozar com a minha cara"- pensava Sakura.

Foi então que viu Sasuke sair detrás de uns arbustos e dirigir-se a ela. Ele parou em frente dela e olhou-a com aqueles olhos ónix que a punham louca.

_Sasuke_- ohyou -, Sakura-chan. Disse Sasuke o + seriamente possível.

_Sakura_- ohyou… Sasuke- kun

_Sasuke_- que estas aqui a fazer? já é quase noite. "que estas aki a fazer? que pergunta idiota! O.k., o.k., respira, tu consegues."

Sakura já estava farta de esperar, resolveu desembuchar.

_Sakura_- eu vinha encontrar-me aqui com um rapaz que conheci na net. Ele ate parecia fixe, mas axo que me esta a dar 1ma tampa. Nem aparece! Deve ser + um parvinho. ((n, ela n kiz dizer isso)).

" então é assim que ela pensa, axo que devo ser mesmo, nem tenho coragem para lho dizer" pensava o rapaz.

_Sasuke_- É…talvez ele seja mesmo. Mas tu continuas a gostar dele, não?

A rapariga não acreditava que tava a ter aquela conversa com ele.

Desde que tinham começado a falar tinham andado uns metros e parado á frente de um banco. Sasuke sentou-se e Sakura imitou-o.

_Sasuke_- Achas que o perdoavas se ele aparecesse agora?- a pergunta surpreendeu Sakura.

Decidiu arriscar 1ma resposta + atrevida.

_Sakura_- Não. Estou muito melhor contigo agora e se ele aparecesse estragaria o momento. - Para sua surpresa, Sasuke sorriu e olhou para a lua que nascia á frente deles. ((a lua... k romântico...))

Estiveram assim muito tempo. Então, Sasuke puxou de toda a sua coragem e disse-lhe:

_Sasuke_- Sabes, a única razão porque ele não veio ter contigo é porque ele já cá esta. Desculpa ter-to escondido, mas... sou eu O Vingador.

"O.K. , já esta, já disse" - e eu gosto de ti... Sakura... "O.K., estraguei tudo".

Sakura olhou para ele rapidamente, sem conseguir acreditar.

_Sakura-_ És … és tu?

_Sasuke_- Eu sabia que não ias gostar, mas tinha de tentar.

_Sakura_- Não, eu… de todos os rapazes que conheço, tu és aquele que eu achava impossível… mas também aquele que eu gostava + que fosse.- Disse pondo a sua mão em cima da dele.

Sasuke não podia acreditar na sua sorte. Sakura também não, mas ambos sabiam o que keriam agora.

Inclinaram-se um para o outro e os seus lábios tocaram-se, levemente ao principio, mas rapidamente o toque se intensificou. A mão de Sasuke subiu pa cara se Sakura, acariciando-a, e a da rapariga pousou em cima da dele.

Banhados pelo luar, parecia que tinham ficado colados pelos lábios.

Foi então que a língua de Sasuke tocou os lábios de Sakura, num pedido mudo de permissão. Sakura entreabriu os lábios num O.K. mudo também.

" isto sabe tão… bem" pensava Sasuke enquanto tocava com a língua na dela. "agora sei que a amo verdadeiramente. O que não sei é porque não percebi isso antes". ((távas cego!!))

Sakura começava a ficar sem fôlego, mas não keria interromper o contacto." Axo que vou ter de parar, mas não quero! É tão bom, e sinto-me tão… viva!" Mas depois, passado algum tempo para eles e uma eternidade para quem estivesse a observá-los, separaram-se, a recuperar o fôlego.

A lua cheia iluminava-os, e Sakura estendeu a mão para Sasuke, que a agarrou.

_Sakura_- axo que devíamos ir para casa- disse ela

_Sasuke_- É… vamos.

Então foram os 2, de mãos dadas pelas ruas desertas de Konoha.

* * *

Acabou!!! 

Ms ainda há +!!! Lol

Agora... reviews!!! Mtas mtas mtas!!!

Até ao próximo capitulo!!

Sayonara

Kissus


	6. Dias de Sol

Yo minna!!!

E aki ta o capitulo 6!!!! Esperamos que gostem ..

Obrigada pelas reviews que mandaram agente adorou telas recebido.

_Sah-Chan_- ms agente ker mais!!! ÒÓ

_Shin-Chan-_ sim!!! Mais!!!!! Se n, n há fic!!

_Sah-Chan_- nem beijo!!!

_Shin-Chan_- Sah-Chan... o bjo já foi... - -'

_Sah-Chan-_ O.O ah... pois foi... ms vai haver mais!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

_Shin-Chan-_ exacto!!!! O.O Vai?

_Sah-Chan_- claro!

_Shin-Chan_- ah ta... isso, pois vai!!!!!!!

_Sah-Chan_- bom, vamos á fic.

_Shin e Sah-Chan_- Boa leitura!!!!!!

_(shin-chan- _só keru acrescentar: tendo em conta k eu nunca beijei ninguém, o beijo até nem está mal, né?)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e os seus personagens n nos pertencem, ms isso é so pk o nosso plano n.º 3 falou. Pk, nos escavamos 1 buraco ate ao quarto do Kishimoto, ms o Itachi tava de guarda e deu o alarme... Então veio o Sasuke kom o seu shidori e o Gaara com a sua areia e iam nos matando, ms nós tivemos tempo de fugir. Ms n pensem k vamos desistir, o Sasuke, o Itachi e o Gaara ainda vão ser nossos!!! XD

**Nick-names e conversas telefónicas**

_Nomes_

"pensamentos**"**

((nós a interromper pra dizer algo estúpido ou útil))

(kualker outra coisa)

...mudanças de cena...

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Dias de sol**

Os dias passavam. Sasuke e Sakura descobriram que as palavras já não chegavam para eles, um olhar era suficiente. ((pois, e um beijinho ajudava)).

Na escola estavam sempre de mãos dadas, e até os professores se admiravam de tão estranha união: o frio e distante Sasuke, e a sonhadora e apaixonada Sakura.

Havia também o clube de fãs de Sasuke, que estava á beira de se desfazer por falta de causas. Agora já não tinham hipóteses. ((pois, também nunca tiveram, né?)). A única coisa que podiam fazer era lançar grandes olhares de desdém e cobiça a Sakura, sempre que eles passavam. Sakura não se importava, Sasuke amava-a, ela amava-o, nada poderia estragar a felicidade dos 2, ainda por cima 1 bando de raparigas xatas e obcecadas.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Sasuke estava em casa, a tentar arrumar o seu quarto, quando é interrompido pelo seu irmão Itashi, que entra no quarto e começa a gritar feito doido.

_Itashi-_ Sasuke! É verdade que desencalhaste?

_Sasuke_- tipo... já batias á porta... e de que é que estás a falar?

_Itashi-_ ah, vá lá, não me venhas dizer que não sabes! és motivo de conversa no colégio inteiro! Tu e a miúda de cabelos rosa... Sakura né.. é gira. Bem, nunca pensei que fosses arranjar namorada tao cedo, com o desprezo que das ás miúdas... embora eu veja lá muitas que não se importavam nada de fikar contigo, sabes aind...

_Sasuke_- Itashi! Não te importas de bazar? To 1 bokado ocupado, não sei se já deu pa reparar...

_Itashi-_ calma ai maninho, que stress, diz me so se é verdade que finalmente, Ushiha Sasuke, o miúdo mais frio do colégio de Konoha arranjou finalmente 1ma namorada!!

_Sasuke_- Itashi! Sai do meu quarto!!! Disse atirando lhe com 1ma almofada! ((onde é k eu já li 1ma cena parecida? ))

_Itashi- _ai pah ta bem, porra já não se pode conversar... disse saindo do quarto.

_Sasuke-_ baza! "porra pah, que mania que as pessoas tem de se meter na vida dos otros..."

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Quando finalmente acabou de arrumar o quarto e ter deitado todos os pacotes de batatas fritas, e latas de cola e outros refrigerantes (enfim tudo o que estava debaixo da sua cama) para o lixo, decidiu ligar a Sakura, pois já tava com saudades do seu amor. ((k kawai!! ))

Pegou no telefone, marcou o n.º e esperou que a Haruno atendesse.

Tum... tum... tum... tum... (o telefone a chamar... XD)

_Sakura_- **mochi, mochi...** ((k fofo!!! Modo como os japas atendem o telefone!! Aki agente diz... tou... isso tem algum interesse?))

_Sasuke_- **oi Sakura, sou eu o Sasuke.**

_Sakura_- **Sasuke kun! Já tava a ficar com saudades... ..**

_Sasuke_- **é eu também... olha queria te perguntar se querias vir cá... hoje... agora.. quer dizer, se não tiveres nada pa fazer.**

_Sakura_- **claro! Então daqui a pouco eu to ai tá?**

_Sasuke_- **ta, já ne**(modo como os japas dizem xau)**, bjos**

Sakura- **já**(resposta ao xau dos japas XD)**, bjos**

Sasuke desligou o telefone e voltou pro seu quarto pra vestir uma roupa + decente porque a sua tava cheia de pó por ter andado debaixo da cama. (( esse quarto faz me lembrar o quarto duma pessoa que eu conheço... XD))

Abriu o armário para tirar qualquer coisa para vestir, mas lembrou se que se tinha eskecido de o arrumar e caiu lhe tudo em cima. ((mas não é que faz lembrar mesmo?... XD))

Irritado tirou a 1º coisa que lhe apareceu á frente, pegou em todas as roupas que estavam no chão e enfiou tudo no armário outra vez. "Arrumo isto noutra altura"

Vestiu 1mas calças pretas largas ((sabem aquelas cheias de bolsos e isso)), 1ma camisola de alças branca, e 1s ténis brancos, e foi para a sala ver TV enquanto esperava que Sakura viesse, o que não tardou muito porque 10 minutos depois Sakura xegou.

Vestia umas calças de ganga azuis claras justas, e 1 top branco, que realçavam as suas curvas. ((és toda boa!!!!! XD))

Sasuke abriu a porta, e depois dum beijo demorado Sakura entrou. ((sabem, aqueles que metem línguas e etc...))

_Sasuke- _então... o que queres fazer? Disse agarrando a rapariga pela cintura.

_Sakura-_ ah... não sei... podíamos ir dar 1ma volta... ou então...

_Sasuke_- ou então...

_Sakura-_ ou então podíamos ficar simplesmente aki... sei lá... a ver 1 filme?

_Sasuke-_ a ver 1 filme... sim, parece me 1ma boa ideia... vamos lá pa cima.

_Sakura_- lol, ok. Disse beijando o rapaz na cara.

Sasuke e Sakura subiram as escadas para ir para o quarto e quando entraram Sakura ficou espantada com a arrumação daquele quarto.

A cama estava encostada á parede, e ao lado estava uma pequena prateleira pregada a esta. Á cabeceira da cama havia 1 guarda fatos e do lado oposto da cama havia 1ma TV com DVD e playstation e alguns DVDs e jogos arrumados em prateleiras. Ao lado da TV estava o computador e oposta á porta, na ponta do quarto estava 1ma janela que ia dar a uma grande varanda.

_Sakura-_ Sasuke kun, o teu quarto está sempre assim tao arrumado?

_Sasuke_- pa dizer a verdade não, tive a arruma-lo hoje antes de vires. Bem que filme keres ver?

_Sakura-_ hum... não sei... deixa ver. disse Sakura aproximando se do rapaz que tinha alguns DVDs na mão pra ela escolher.

_Sakura-_ este não... este não... este é muito violento, este é muito seca, este é... boa, este! Disse mostrando 1 de terror.

_Sasuke_- esse? Tens a certeza? Olha que podes te vir a arrepender porque é 1 bocadinho forte, não me responsabilizo se tiveres pesadelos.

_Sakura-_ deves pensar que me assusto por tão pouca coisa!

_Sasuke_- ya... pois. disse sorrindo.

Sasuke pôs o filme e sentaram se os 2 em cima da cama.

Sasuke estava encostado á parede e Sakura estava sentada no meio das penas dele ((ho, n fikem a pensar koisas perversas! XD)) e encostada ao peito do rapaz((Hot!)) , enquanto que este a abraçava pela cintura. ((dá pa imaginar +/-?))

O filme estava a ser mais assustador do que Sakura estava á espera. Cada vez que vinha 1ma parte assustadora dava 1 berro, e Sasuke abraçava a com + força para ela não sentir medo.

_Sasuke-_ eu avisei te!! Lol

_Sakura-_ ai!! O que é que lhe vai acontecer?????? Aaaaaaahhhh!!

_Sasuke_- kalma! Lol. Disse agarrando a rapariga com mais força, e a seguir o filme e todo o resto do mundo deixou de existir pra eles. Sasuke agarrou-a com mais força como se a quisesse proteger e a beijou mesmo de cabeça para baixo (Sakura estava sentada entre as pernas dele, então ela meteu a cabeça pa trás... da pa perceber mais ou menos?) não lhes importava como davam o beijo, sabia sempre bem, e quanto mais estranho melhor. Os dois se devoravam e preparavam para aprofundar o beijo quando… akele momento mágico foi interrompido por Itashi que tinha entrado no quarto... batendo a porta com força.

_Itashi-_ Sasuke, viste as minhas calças be... hum... ups... Desculpem...

Sasuke e Sakura separaram se logo, Sakura extremamente corada e Sasuke quase a rebentar de raiva.

_Sasuke-_ Itashi!!!!!! Já batias á porta!!!!!!!!

_Itashi-_ tipo... eu bati, mas ninguém me respondeu, então eu entrei... ah essa é que é a Sakura... yo, eu sou o Itashi, o irmão desse baka aí, prazer J. Disse inclinando se para cumprimentar a garota de cabelos rosa.

_Sakura_- lol, prazer também '. Disse Sakura ainda corada.

_Sasuke_- baka és tu seu besta ÒÓ! O que é que queres afinal?

_Itashi-_ nada de especial, queria saber se tinhas visto as minhas calças bejes... mas parece k não... ah sim, hoje não janto em casa, vo jantar com a Ino, tipo há lasanha no congelador, é so aquecer...

_Sakura_- com a Ino? Vocês andam? Cabra! Como é que ela não me contou nada???

_Itashi_- ya... disse atrapalhado. – conheces a Ino?

_Sakura-_ sim, é a minha melhor amiga! Não sei komo é que ela foi... ah! Eu mato a!!!

_Sasuke-_ ya tá bem, agora, não te importas de bazar? Tamos... hum... ocupados... a ver o filme.

_Itashi-_ ya, ya... a ver o filme... sei XD.

_Sasuke-_ baza!!!!!!!!!!!

_Itashi-_ ih, maninho, que nervosismo é esse? Ta bem, vou já XD, já né Sakura- San!

_Sakura-_ já Itashi- San J.

_Sasuke_- xau! Ah! Que baka!!!

_Sakura_- lol, calma.

_Sasuke_- o filme acabou, e se fossemos dar uma volta?

_Sakura-_ mas é de noite...

_Sasuke_- tao e depois? Ta agradável para passear.

_Sakura_- ok...

_Sasuke-_ se não quiseres não há problema, podemos ver outro filme+ calmo.

_Sakura-_ não, tudo bem, eu não me importo, des que esteja contigo, to bem. disse abraçando o namorado.

_Sasuke_- ta, então vamos.

E lá foram os 2 de mãos dadas, andando pelas ruas quase desertas de Konoha.

Estavam a passar pela barraquinha de ramen, quando Sasuke disse:

_Sasuke_- bem... e se fossemos jantar?

_Sakura-_ estas me a convidar para jantar?

Sasuke sorriu- ya é mais ou menos isso. ;)

_Sakura-_ ok.

Fim!!!

* * *

E agora reviews!!!! Mtas, mtas, mtas!!!!

Até ao próximo capitulo!!!!

Já ne

Kissus


	7. uma escola nas ferias

Yo minna!!!!

E aqui ta o 7º capitulo!!!! Desculpem a demora mas agente compensou com esse capitulo grrrrraaaaaaaaannndddddeeeeeee!!!!

O capitulo 8 já está escrito por isso não vai demorar muito... agente andou a escrever fic nas aulas XD.

Obrigada pelas reviews gente!! Agente adorou!!

_Sah-Chan_- mas continuem a mandar!!!!!!

_Shin-Chan_- sim porque agente quer mais!!!!

_Sah-Chan-_ é verdade!! Por isso mandem reviews!!!

Bom... é tudo.

_Shin e Sah-Chan_- esperamos que gostem!! Boa leitura!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e os seus personagens não nos pertencem, mas isso foi só porque o nosso plano n.º 5 não funcionou. Porque agente decidiu que não se ia esconder mais e íamos ter uma conversa séria com o Kishimoto, então, agente perguntou civilizadamente se podia-mos levar o Gaara o Itachi e o Sasuke connosco mas ele disse que não e que os personagens eram dele e tal... Então agente começou a discutir e ele nus pôs fora de casa TT... Ms agente não vai desistir ÒÓ!

**Nick-names/ Conversas telefónicas **

_Nomes_

"pensamentos**"**

((nós a interromper pra dizer algo estúpido ou assim))

(kualker outra coisa)

...mudanças de cena...

* * *

**Uma escola nas Ferias**

Foram jantar e já era tarde quando Sasuke foi levar Sakura a casa.

Depois de 1 looooongo beijo de despedida Sasuke foi se embora e Sakura entrou em casa.

Os seus pais estavam em casa por muito estranho que parecesse, normalmente estavam sempre no hospital, ou então quando chegava eles já estavam a dormir, Pois eram ambos médicos e estavam sempre ocupados ou cansados.

_Sra. Haruno_- Sakura, estávamos mesmo á tua espera.

_Sr. Haruno-_ sim temos uma novidade para te dar.

_Sakura-_ uuhh, surpresa!! LoL

_Sr Haruno-_ lembraste daquela conversa de quereres ir pra escola de dança nas férias?

_Sakura_- h... hai...

Sakura lembrava se bem, não parou de falar no assunto durante semanas, até os seus pais responderem que iam pensar no assunto.

FlashBack On

Sakura estava no seu quarto, sentada em cima da cama, a ler 1 panfleto com muita atenção.

Era 1 panfleto de uma escola de dança que ficava na vila da nuvem.

A escola iria funcionar nas férias de verão e no final iria haver 1 show de apresentação daquilo que os alunos aprenderam durante aquele tempo.

Sakura adorava dança, e fazia questão de não perder 1ma oportunidade daquelas.

Super entusiasmada desceu as escadas para ir falar com os seus pais que estavam na sala.

_Sakura-_ mãe, pai!!! Tenho-aqui-1a-coisa-para-vos-mostrar-sabem-é-uma-escola-de-dança-na-vila-da-nuvem-e-é-nas... disse Sakura muito depressa devido á excitação.

_Sr- Haruno-_ Sakura acalma te, e fala mais devagar, não conseguimos perceber nada.

Sakura respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e depois falou.

_Sakura_- hoje á entrada da escola deram me um panfleto de uma escola de dança na vila da nuvem, que é nas férias de verão, e eu tava a pensar em ir, se vocês me deixarem... vai haver 1 show de apresentação no final...

_Sra. Haruno_- e isso é as férias todas? quero dizer, os 3 meses?

Sakura leu o panfleto outra vez e disse- hum... hai...

_Sr. Haruno-_ e isso é interno ou assim...?

_Sakura-_ axo que sim... ho... vá lá!!! Onegai!!!(por favor)

_Sra. Haruno-_ não achas que ainda é muito cedo para pensar no assunto? quero dizer, o ano ainda mal começou, temos muito tempo para pensar nisso.

_Sakura_- vocês não me responderam...

_Sr. Haruno_- Sakura, depois vê se. ((normalmente quando eles dizem isto so vêm no dia de são nunca á tarde XD))

Sakura continuou a falar no assunto durante duas semanas, tentando convencer os seus pais a dizerum1 sim, ate que:

_Sakura-_ sabem... se eu fosse para a escola de dança, provavelmente eu iria conhecer gente nova e isso... disse Sakura uma noite ao jantar.

_Sra. Haruno_- sim Sakura, já disseste isso...

_Sakura_- mas provavelmente as vezes que eu disse não chegaram porque vocês ainda não me responderam.

_Sr. Haruno-_ ok, então eu e a tua mãe vamos pensar e dizemos te quando tivermos decidido.

_Sakura_- e isso será...?

_Sra. Haruno-_ quando a ocasião se proporcionar. (( e isso será...? XD))

_Sakura-_ sim... tou a ver...

E assim, os dias passaram e Sakura foi esperando uma resposta dos pais, que nunca veio, ate agora.

FlashBack Off

_Sra. Haruno-_ então, eu e o teu pai finalmente decidimos.

_Sr. Haruno_- e podes ir para a escola de dança.

_Sakura-_ yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! arigatou, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou(obrigada)!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disse Sakura entusiasmada, mas depois lembrou se que havia um problema.

"Sasuke..." pensou. Não era capaz de ficar longe dele por tanto tempo...

_Sakura_- e vocês já marcaram ou assim?

_Sra. Haruno_- sim, já estas inscrita na escola de dança da vila da nuvem.

_Sakura_- "ho pah TT"

_Sr. Haruno-_ que cara é essa? Não ficaste contente? Chateaste nos tanto com isso, pensei que ficasses mais feliz.

_Sakura-_ não, não, eu to feliz! So que... o Sasuke...

_Sra. Haruno_- quem é o Sasuke?

"Ups..." pensou. Tinha se esquecido completamente de falar sobre Sasuke aos seus pais.

_Sakura_- hum... o Sasuke... o Sasuke é... pois... ele é... é...

_Sr. Haruno_- é...?

_Sakura_- é... 1 amigo... colorido... tipo... hum... quer dizer, ele é... o meu... namorado... ele é o meu namorado, é isso...

_Sra. Haruno-_ namorado? quem é? Eu conheço? como é que ele é? É bom rapaz? Onde vive? Com quem vive? Vocês começaram a namorar quando? Ele é da tua turma? É giro? Posso...

_Sakura_- mãe!!!!! Tem calma!

_Sr. Haruno_- por que razão nunca nos falaste nele?

_Sakura-_ tão... porque... porque me esqueci. disse Sakura corada.

_Sra. Haruno_- pois... tou a ver. Ah sim, aquilo começa uma semana depois da escola acabar. Por isso aproveita, vais tár quase 3 meses sem cá vir.

_Sr. Haruno_- sim, mas acho que eles deixam vir alguns fins de semana a casa .

_Sakura_- o quê????? Mas isso é já para a semana!!

_Sra. Haruno_- hum... pois.

_Sakura_- "ho pah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" esta bem, xau, boa noite...

_Sr e Sra. Haruno_- xau

Sakura subiu para o seu quarto, meio triste. Se lhe tivessem dado aquela noticia á 1 mês atrás provavelmente não caberia em si de alegria, mas agora... agora tinha o Sasuke, e queria passar as suas férias com ele...

_Sakura-_ ah pah! So me acontece disto... agora que eu estava bem... ah!! Merda...

Tin Tin, Tin Tin. (mensagem recebida XD)

**Dorme bem, beijos, amo-te.**

**Sasuke**

_Sakura_- que fofo !! **Tu também, beijos, amo-te. **Como é que eu lhe vou contar????? Ele deve estar á espera que eu passe as férias com ele TT. Disse Sakura deitando se na cama, adormecendo pouco tempo depois.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm (despertador)

_Sakura_- ai... acordar agora não... mais 10 minutos!! Disse desligando o despertador e voltando a puxar o lençol para cima.

Ti ri ri ri ti ri ri ti ri ri ti ri ri ri... (toque do telemóvel/celular)

Sakura meteu o braço de fora dos lençóis e apalpou a mesinha de cabeleira á procura do telemóvel/celular.

_Sakura_- ah!! Ninguém me deixa dormir!!! **Mochi, mochi... **disse com voz de sono.

**Sakura, ainda na cama? Já viste que horas são?**

_Sakura_**- ã? Sasuke?**

_Sasuke_**- sim dorminhoca, se fosse a ti despachava me, não tens muito tempo.**

Sakura**- que horas são?**

Sasuke**- 08:01**

_Sakura_**- nani(o quê?)??????? Não acredito nisto... devo ter acertado mal o relógio... não esperes por mim. Eu ainda vou demorar.**

_Sasuke_**- ok, mas despacha te!! Xau bjo.**

_Sakura_**- xau **ah não acredito que me deixei dormir... TT outra vez...

Rapidamente, saiu da cama, e foi tomar um duche rápido. quando saiu foi vestir o uniforme (que demorou algum tempo para encontrar) arranjar a mala, e depois desceu para ir tomar o pequeno almoço.

Quando acabou de comer os cereais, calçou os sapatos, e saiu de casa a correr.

Quando xegou, Kakashi ainda não estava na sala, mas provavelmente não demoraria muito para que viesse.

Cansada sentou se na sua carteira e começou a tirar as coisas.

_Sasuke_- então, já não se fala ao namorado? XD ((Sasuke alguma vez diria isto? Também me parece que não... XD))

_Sakura olha para Sasuke com um olhar assassino_- tu hoje nem me digas nada... que eu levo tudo á minha frente. E sim ohyou(oi)- diz dando lhe 1 pequeno beijo nos lábios.

_Sasuke_- so isso?... o que é que aconteceu afinal?

Nesse momento entra Kakashi, atrasado como sempre.

_Sakura sussurra_- quando a aula acabar eu conto te tudo.

_Sasuke sussurra_- ok.

_Kakashi_- vá gente, vamos lá acabar com a conversa porque eu tenho uma aula para dar u.u.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

_Kakashi_- Bom, como já todos devem saber, as aulas acabam daqui a 2 dias(ou seja, se as aulas acabam 6ª feira hoje é 4ª lol), por isso... eu...

TTTTTTTRIMMMMMMMMM (campainha da escola)

_Kakashi_- - -'... podem sair...

Todos os alunos saíram da sala menos Sasuke e Sakura.

Sasuke sentou se em cima duma mesa e Sakura ficou de pé á frente dele, e este agarrou a mãos da garota.

_Sasuke_- e agora já me podes contar o que se passa?

_Sakura_- olha 1º, adormeci porque não acertei bem o relógio, depois vim a correr, e ia chegando atrasada, e ontem chego a casa e os meus pais vem me dizer que vou ter de passar as minhas férias na escola de dança da vila da nuvem!!! queres mais? TT

_Sasuke-_ ã? Vais passar as férias onde? Na vila do quem? Explica te, não percebi nada.

_Sakura_- ... vou passar as férias de verão longe de ti.

Sasuke- nani? Fdx! Eu já tinha planos para nós...

Sakura- desculpa... mas é que sabes, eu já andava a sonhar com isto á muito tempo, e os meus pais disseram que iam pensar, então ontem disseram me a resposta...

Sasuke- e, não pds desmarcar ou assim?

Sakura- não, já é tarde...

Sasuke- ok... tudo bem, eu supero... eu ei de arranjar outra fonte de sobrevivência... talvez passe as férias agarrado á playstation ou assim...

Sakura- não sejas parvo, nos vamos falar, tipo, sabes que os telefones já foram inventados.

Sasuke- ya, mas não me vais poder beijar por telefone pois não?

Sakura- baka. Disse beijando o rapaz.

E depois de um longo beijo, ou melhor, de uns longos beijos, Sasuke e Sakura saíram da sala, indo cada um para sua casa, pois já não teriam mais aulas nesse dia. ((sim, os proffs faltaram todos XD))

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Quando Sasuke xegou a casa Itachi estava deitado no sofá da sala a ver TV. Vestia uma t'shirt verde seco com umas calças largas da tropa ((sabem, aquelas cheias de bolsos, com padrão de camuflagem... seja como for, tava muito sexy XD))

Sasuke deixa a mala ao pé da porta e vai até á sala, para relaxar 1 pouco.

_Sasuke_- tás cá? Não tens aulas hoje?

_Itachi_- não, so á tarde, e tu?

_Sasuke_- já não tenho + aulas hoje, os proffs foram a uma visita de estudo.

_Itachi_- ih, que sorte...

_Sasuke_- olha lá... já ouviste falar de alguma escola de dança na vila da nuvem?

_Itachi_- olha pra mim e diz me; tenho ar de quem dança?

_Sasuke_- não sejas estúpido, estou te só a perguntar.

_Itachi_- estúpido és tu pah! E se queres saber não. Mas já ouvi falar duma de artes marciais.

_Sasuke_- boa!!

_Itachi_- mas se te estás a pensar em inscrever esquece, as inscrições já acabaram o mês passado. Por acaso também me tentei inscrever mas...

_Sasuke_- kuso(merda, droga, enfim...lol) que raiva!

_Itachi_- mas porque, andas a pensar em aprender _balet?_ XD lol.

_Sasuke_- cala a boca, não sejas estúpido! Disse dando com uma almofada na cabeça do irmão.

_Itachi_- ok, ok, diz lá. o que se passa? Nunca te axei muito virado para a dança, mas pronto.

_Sasuke-_ é que a Sakura vai passar as férias numa escola de dança na vila da nuvem... então... eu queria saber onde era...

_Itachi_- sei... e tens medo que ela volte de lá com outro... tipo que te meta os palitos. Ah, ta descansado, ela parece gostar de ti.

_Sasuke_- não, não é nada disso, so não queria era ficar tanto tempo longe dela. E mesmo assim, se fosse isso, eu não me preocupava. Eu confio nela "acho eu..."

_Itachi_- pois... tou a ver... bem, mas vocês falam por telemóvel e tal, e até pode ser que a possas ir visitar.

_Sasuke_- ya, talvez... bem, eu vou para o meu quarto, tenho um trabalho de física pa fazer.

_Itachi_- ok, olha, não te esqueças de que hoje é a tua vez de ir ás compras.

_Sasuke_- ah... ok, o tio não deu noticias ainda?

_Itachi_- sim, telefonou ontem á noite, disse que ia estar fora por mais dois meses. E disse que vai mandar algum dinheiro.

_Sasuke_- ok. Já ne.

_Itachi_- já.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

_Sakura-_ "ok, pode não ser assim tao mau, até pode ser divertido. vou conhecer muita gente nova e tal... e posso falar com o Sasuke por telemóvel, e se levar o portátil também posso falar com ele. São só 3 meses, não preciso de me preocupar muito... oh... quem é que eu quero enganar...? TT"

Sakura estava deitada na sua cama a olhar para o tecto, estava a pensar em telefonar á Ino para irem ás compras. Já não se falavam á muito tempo...

Foi buscar o telemóvel, e marcou o numero da Ino.

Tum... tum... tum... tum... (chamando... XD)

_Ino_**- mochi, mochi.**

_Sakura_**- ino!**

_Ino_**- Sakura!!**

_Sakura-_** onde tens andado já não falamos á anos!!!**

_Ino-_** por ai, tenho andado com testes, não tenho tido muito tempo... e aliás, agora com o Itachi...**

_Sakura_**- com o Itachi? **Disse Sakura fazendo se de desentendida

_Ino-_** sim com o Itachi.**

_Sakura-_** o que tem o Itachi? "**Cabra, como foste capaz de não me ter contado????"

_Ino-_** ah... não te contei...?**

_Sakura-_** não... já não falamos á muito tempo, lembraste?** ((meu, como é possível tar praí um mês sem falar com a melhor amiga?...))

_Ino_**- pois... bem, eu e o Itachi... nós andamos...**

_Sakura-_** nani????????????????????????????? Com o Itachi? Com o Uchiha Itachi? Com o irmão do Uchiha Sasuke? **disse fingindo estar admirada

_Ino-_** ya, quantos mais Itachis conheces?**

_Sakura-_** pois... tou a ver. fico contente .**

_Ino_**- por falar em Sasuke, ouvi dizer que ele tem uma namorada, sabes quem é?**

_Sakura-_** pois... hum... não**. "se eu disser que sou eu, ela vai começar com cenas, por isso..."

_Ino-_** eu também não sei quem é, mas já me disseram muito mal dela.**

_Sakura_**- O.O ... mal?... como assim?**

_Ino-_** ah, sei lá, disseram que ela é uma oferecida, uma pega e não sei que... eu não acreditei, porque sei que o Sasuke é assim um bokado... digamos, esquisito com as raparigas... não ia escolher uma qualquer.**

_Sakura_**- mas... tu não gostavas dele?**

_Ino-_** ah... não era bem gostar... quero dizer... pah, foi uma paixoneta... sabes, ele é giro... enfim.**

_Sakura-_** tou a ver... ah sim, pois, hum... queres ir ás compras comigo?**

_Ino-_** ás compras?**

_Sakura-_** ya, preciso de comprar umas cenas... para as férias...**

_Ino-_** vais a algum sitio?**

_Sakura-_** ya... mais ou menos...**

_Ino-_** mais ou menos?**

_Sakura-_** ya, sabes aquela escola de dança, na vila da nuvem de que eu tava sempre a falar?**

_Ino-_** como é que eu podia esquecer? Não falavas noutra coisa.**

_Sakura-_** ok, bom, eu vou para lá.**

_Ino_**- ah... boa, vais me deixar aqui.**

_Sakura_**- tu tens com quem ficar agora.**

_Ino_**- os namorados não substituem as amigas.**

_Sakura_**- ah, que querida... bom, mas vais ter de arranjar uma maneira de sobreviver sem mim lol.**

_Ino_**- lol ok, ok. Mas onde é que vamos ás compras?**

_Sakura-_** ao centro comercial, onde havia de ser?**

_Ino_**- aff... tu sabes que eu odeio centros comerciais...**

_Sakura-_** vá lá... **

_Ino_**- ok... ¬¬**

_Sakura_**- boa! Ás 3 tou em tua casa. Já né.**

_Ino-_** já.**

Sakura desligou o telefone, e foi fazer uma lista daquilo k precisava comprar

uma mini saia

3 fatos de treino

2 biquinis

uns ténis

maquilhagem

2 tops

1 cai cai

umas calças de ganga

3 pares de cuecas

protector solar

bronzeador

uns chinelos

umas bermudas

uma mala

3 pares e meias

uma saia + comprida

umas sapatilhas

1 boné

sutiãs

chocolate

pasta de dentes

ganchos pro cabelo

fio dental (prós dentes...)

((meu, até parece que a miúda não tem roupa em casa XD))

Sabia que ia comprar muito mais mas aquilo era tudo o que precisava.

Depois de ter feito a lista, foi tirar o uniforme e vestir 1ma roupa mais decente para andar na rua.

_Sakura-_ ok... agora dinheiro... ah, vou telefonar ao pai XD.

964732409... tum... tum... tum... (chamando... XD)

_Sr. Haruno_**- sim...**

_Sakura-_** pai, sou eu a Sakura.**

_Sr. Haruno_**- ah, Olá filha, o que se passa?**

_Sakura-_** sabes, é que eu queria ir ás compras com a Ino... e precisava de dinheiro... então... pensei se não me podias emprestar o cartão de credito.**

_Sr. Haruno_**- e quanto é que estas apensar gastar?**

_Sakura-_** pouco... são só umas coisitas... nada de especial.**

_Sr. Haruno_**- ok... podes levar, mas vê lá o que gastas.**

_Sakura-_** ah!! Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou!!!**

_Sr. Haruno_**- de nada, mas tem juízo.**

_Sakura_**- ok, Sayonara. (adeus)**

_Sr. Haruno_**- Sayonara.**

_Sakura-_ boa! Bom, vou me vestir. Hoje o cartão de credito ta por minha conta XD. Disse Sakura dirigindo se para o seu quarto para se ir vestir.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Ding Dong... (campainha da porta)

_Ino_- quem é?

_Sakura_- sou eu Ino. Desce. Disse Sakura pro altifalante da entrada da porta do prédio.

_Ino_- aff... vo já.

_Sakura_- despacha te!

_Ino_- ok, ok, to já a sair. Disse ino saindo de casa.

**2 minutos depois...**

_Sakura_- finalmente!

_Ino-_ ai que impaciência...

_Sakura_- que impaciência nada, tu és muito lenta!

_Ino_- ok ok. Então, onde vamos?

_Sakura-_ ao centro comercial, já te disse.

_Ino_- aff... que seca...

_Sakura-_ não digas isso, vai ser divertido, e podemos comer 1 gelado . ((Só pelo gelado já vale a pena!!! _Sah-Chan-_ Hey, Sakura, eu quero um de caramelo!!! _Shin-Chan_- e eu de chocolate!!! _Sakura_- vão pedir gelados á vossa prima! _Sah e Shin-Chan_- o quê? (com uma borracha na mão) _Sakura_- ah, nada, nada, nada... é de caramelo e chocolate né? _Shin-Chan_- exacto, e se não te importas, pões amêndoa por cima... _Sakura_- - -'...))

_Ino_- ok...

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

_Sakura_- Ino, Ino, olha, aquela saia!!! Ah que gira!!! Olha e aquele top!!! Olha aquela mala!!!! TT ai, olha só aquele casaco... é lindo!! Olha vamos ali àquela loja, há lá uma mala que ta a olhar para mim!!!

_Ino-_ Sakura para de me puxar!!

Sakura e ino andavam ás voltas pelo centro comercial, entravam em todas as lojas onde Sakura via algo que a fazia ficar a babar se, e saiam de lá com 3 ou 4 sacos. Ino não estava gostar muito, porque para onde Sakura ia levava a atras.

_Sakura_- nha, nha, olha aqueles ténis... aquele boné!!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh eu vou comprar!!!!!!!!!

_Ino_- Sakura!!! Calma!!!!!!

_Sakura-_ olha aquela saia!!!

_Ino-_ mas tu odeias saias Sakura...

_Sakura_- mas aquela é linda... XD.

_Ino-_ Sakura, e se fossemos comer qualquer coisa?

_Sakura_- já vamos! Olha aquelas calças!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhh eu axo que vou morrer aqui neste centro comercial de tantas coisas lindas que tou a ver!!!!!!!!!!

_Ino-_ --' não acredito nisto... Sakura! Acalma te um bocado!

_Sakura-_ ok, ok... vamos comer, mas depois quero voltar, tenho que ir mesmo aquela loj... Sasuke?

_Ino_- ã? Sasuke? ah sim Sasuke, o que é que ele anda aqui a fazer?

_Sakura_- "ho não, ele ta a olhar" não sei e não quero saber, anda, vamos embora!!!

_Ino_- Sakura! O que é que se passa?

_Sakura_- nada, anda vamos embora, tou com fome!

_Ino-_ ok, ok...

((não ela não tava chateada com ele, mas sabem, ela não kria que Sasuke a visse porque não queria que Ino soubesse... bem, vocês devem ter percebido...))

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

_Sasuke_- ok, onde é que é o supermercado desta coisa? que merda, nunca dou com os sítios...

Sasuke andava perdido pelo centro comercial, era a semana de dele ir ás comprar, e não gostava nada.

_Sasuke_- lojas de roupa, lojas de sapatos, lojas de telemóveis, merda! Onde é que se vendem cogumelos nesta coisa??????????????????????((nha nha, Sasuke a comprar cogulemos... que kawai!!!)) Sakura? - Disse ao avistar uma rapariga de cabelos rosa mas logo essa rapariga desapareceu no meio da multidão.

_Sasuke_- ok... deve ter sido a minha imaginação... mas onde raio é o supermercado pah!?

Nesse momento chega Shicamaru.

_Shicamaru_- yo Sasuke! tudo nice?

_Sasuke_- Hey... hai e contigo?

_Shicamaru-_ também...

Shicamaru era 1 ano mais velho que Sasuke e o seu melhor amigo. Era alto e tinha cabelo preto apanhado num alto rabo de cavalo.

_Sasuke_- tão meu, que tens feito? agente já não se fala á algum tempo... ((olha outro que já não vê o melhor amigo á 1 mês... como é possível?))

_Shicamaru_- ah, nada de especial, tenho andado com testes, e tenho andado a estudar e tal... e tu, que andas a fazer aqui? que eu saiba não és muito virado para as compras...

_Sasuke_- pah, ando a ver se dou com o supermercado... é a semana de eu ir ás compras, e tenho que me despachar, que o Itachi precisa de cenas pa fazer o jantar. ((Itachi a fazer o jantar... que kawai!! como será velo de avental? XD))

_Shicamaru_- txi bró, estás longe... isso é só no ultimo piso... se quiseres eu vou contigo, e depois podemos ir comer qualquer coisa... e pomos a conversa em dia.

_Sasuke_- ok...

Então Shicamaru e Sasuke foram até ao supermercado e depois foram para o piso dos comes e bebes ((lol)), e sentaram se numa mesa a comer um hambúrguer.

_Shicamaru_- então... ouvi umas coisas lá no colégio e tal... duma certa miúda... que andava contigo...

Sasuke fica meio atrapalhado- hum... pois... é verdade...

_Shicamaru_- txi bró, e tu que não ligavas nada ás miúdas...

_Sasuke_- ah, sabes como é... mas eu também continuo a não ligar ás miúdas, so aquela mesmo lol.

_Shicamaru_- tou a ver. e quem é ela?

_Sasuke_- não sei se conheces... Haruno Sakura.

_Shicamaru_- ah... pois, não estou a ver bem...

_Sasuke_- e tu pah, garotas... não...?

_Shicamaru_- ah... nem por isso, andei atrás aí de uma tal de Ino... mas depois descobri que ela andava com outro e vi que já não tinha hipóteses... desisti... também, não tenho andado com muito tempo para miúdas... ando a ver se consigo subir as notas.

_Sasuke-_ a Ino? Txi lol, anda com o meu irmão.

_Shicamaru_- O.O ... sem comentários...

_Sasuke_- tens andado com notas baixas?

_Shicamaru_- hum... nem por isso... 19... 18... ((Também quero!!!))

_Sasuke_- e ainda queres subir mais? Isso são notas máximas.

_Shicamaru_- então... qual é o problema? estou a tentar ter 20 a tudo... qual o stress?

_Sasuke_- nada... mas, só o trabalho...

_Shicamaru_- que seja... bom, tenho que bazar...

((conversa de homens... que seca...))

_Sasuke_- ya eu também, o Itachi está á minha espera XD.

_Shicamaru_- então xau meu, e vê se apareces pah, tenho uns jogos para PS pa te emprestar.

_Sasuke_- ta nice...

_Sasuke_ e Shicamaru dão um aperto de mão (sabem, aqueles todos dreds, que o pessoal bate com o punho e depois bate no peito...) e vão cada um para sua casa.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Quando acabaram de fazer as compras Ino e Sakura foram para casa. Vinham cheias de sacos, visto que Sakura comprou mais coisas do que aquilo que tinha na lista e ino também tinha comprado algumas coisas.

Quando chegou a casa, Sakura foi arrumar as coisas no seu quarto e depois foi telefonar a Sasuke. já não se falavam des de manha.

Sakura marcou o n.º e esperou que Sasuke atendesse.

Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... (chamando)

_Sasuke_**- sim...**

_Sakura_**- oi mor! Sou eu!**

_Sasuke_**- ah oi! Já tava com saudades...**

_Sakura_**- eu também . Desculpa não te ter ligado muito hoje, mas é que fui ás compras com a Ino, então, não deu para combinarmos nada...**

_Sasuke-_** não faz mal, também tive ocupado hoje. Olha, foste no centro comercial?**

_Sakura_**- **"ok... ele viu me" **sim, porquê?**

_Sasuke_**- por nada, é que hoje fui ás compras e acho que te vi lá, mas depois desapareceste.**

_Sakura_**- **"TT ah pois viu..." **como é que sabias que era eu?**

_Sasuke_**- bem, as miúdas de cabelos rosa não são muito comuns sabes...**

_Sakura_**- ah... pois... mas eu não te vi... **

_Sasuke_**- ah ok.**

_Sakura_**- o que estás a fazer?**

_Sasuke_**- nada de especial... tou a ajudar o Itachi-nii-baka a fazer o jantar...**

Itachi- olha aí ho puto (pa quem não sabe, puto é o que os grandes chamam aos mais pequenos... tipo, moleque tão a ver? ), vê lá a quem chamas baka, levas com a colher de páo na cabeça...

Sasuke- cala te, não vês que estou ao telefone?! **Oi, gomen, mas o Itachi tasse a passar. E tu, que estás a fazer?**

_Sakura_**- nada de especial... tou só aqui deitada em cima da cama... a pensar em ti... .**

_Sasuke_**- lol... **olha aí anormal, ias me cortando o dedo!

_Itachi_- anormal és tu! E a culpa foi tua, tu é que não tiraste o dedo daí!

_Sasuke_- não foi nada, tu baixaste a faca de repente!

_Itachi_- ai puto, tás aqui tás a levar uma na tromba...

_Sasuke_- so quero ver isso...

_Itachi_- ai, tás te a ablitar!!!

_Sasuke_- ta bem, olha mas é essa merda, ta a queimar!

_Itachi-_ ah!!! TT... seu estúpido! Por tua culpa agora não temos jantar!!!

_Sasuke_- minha culpa? era suposto estares a ver se não se queimavam!

_Sakura_**- hum... Sasuke? ta lá? Ta aí alguém? Sasuke!!**

I_tachi_- sim, mas tu distraíste me!

_Sasuke_- eu? Mas tu ias me cortando o dedo!!

_Itachi-_ já te disse que a culpa foi tua!!!!!!

_Sasuke_- não foi nada!! E olha, estás a deixar queimar isso...

_Itachi-_ - -' manda vir uma pizza...

_Sasuke_- ok...

_Itachi-_ mas amanha fazes tu o jantar e nem penses que te vou ajudar!

_Sasuke_- e eu sei lá fazer comida.

_Itachi_- e achas que eu sei? Tenho que ir á net buscar a receita.

_Sasuke_- - -'. O.O Sakura! **Sakura! Desculpa, mas é que eu e o Itachi começamos a discutir e tal...**

_Sakura_**- não faz mal lol, bom, tenho trabalhos de casa para fazer... xau kissus amo-te**

_Sasuke_**- ok, também te amo, kissus, xau.**

_Itachi_- _também te amo, kissus, xau. _que lamechas...

_Sasuke_- cala a boca, até parece que não dizes o mesmo á Ino...

_Itachi_- eu limito me a beija la... palavras para quê?

_Sasuke-_ também a beijas por telefone? Disse Sasuke indo para o seu quarto.

Itachi- - -'... já mandaste vir a pizza?

_Sasuke do alto das escadas_- sim!

* * *

E acabou!!!!!!! Esperamos que tenham gostado.

Deixem reviews!!!

Até ao próximo capitulo!!

Sayonara

Kissus


	8. a escola

Oi gente!!!!!!!! Quanto tempo hem... .

Desculpem o tempo sem postar mas sabem, é que não tem havido nem tempo, nem inspiração nem paciência lol, porque como agente tem andado a escrever fic nas aulas ela ficou escrita no papel então agente tem preguiça de passar pro pc XD.

Sah-Chan- é agente so consegue escrever fic nas aulas mesmo...

Shin-Chan- é, os professores dão inspiração... ms passando á frente u.u...

Aqui está mais um capitulo... Agente vai fazer o possível para que o outro venha em breve.

Obrigada pelas reviews, agente adorou receber, e continuem a mandar, não custa muito e deixam duas ficwriters muito felizes .

E aki vai o capitulo.

Shin e Sah-Chan- Boa leitura!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não nos pertencem... mas isso é so porque depois da nossa conversa com o Kishimoto e depois de ele nos ter posto fora de casa, o Itachi, o Gaara e o Sasuke estiveram a pensar e decidiram que queriam vir ter connosco, mas o Kishimoto descobriu e mandou a policia atrás de nós porque pensava que agente os tinha roubado... por isso agora estamos a pensar no próximo plano para trazer o Gaara, o Itachi e o Sasuke.

**Nick-names/ conversas telefónicas **

_Nomes_

"pensamentos**"**

((nós a interromper pra dizer algo estúpido ou assim...))

(qualquer outra coisa)

...mudanças de cena...

**Capitulo 8- A escola.**

Chegaram as ferias de verão e Sasuke e Sakura separaram-se. Ela foi para a vila da nuvem, para a escola de dança e ele ficou em Konoha.

Tentaram aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que ainda lhes restava antes de Sakura partir, mas finalmente chegou o dia e um dia antes de ela ir eles estavam deitados na cama de Sasuke a falar sobre as ferias…

_Sakura_- não vens ter comigo? Perguntou Sakura a Sasuke- não consigo estar tanto tempo sem ti.

_Sasuke_- talvez arranje maneira de la aparecer.

_Sakura_- de qualquer maneira eu levo o portátil do meu pai, e assim podemos falar.

_Sasuke_- mas afinal onde é que vais ficar?

_Sakura_- é uma escola de dança interna, já te tinha dito.

_Sasuke_- e ha rapazes lá?

_Sakura_- não sei, mas porque? tás com ciúmes?

_Sasuke_- nunca se sabe, estou só a zelar pelo que é meu…

_Sakura_- Teu? eu sou de quem quiser!!! Não confias em mim?

_Sasuke_- …

_Sakura_- então quer dizer que o facto de nós namorarmos não te da razoes para confiares em mim?- disse Sakura levantando se.

_Sasuke_- Eu confio em ti…mas….

_Sakura-_ Então quando te decidires liga-me.

_Sasuke_- E vamos ficar assim?

_Sakura_- não sou eu que não confio. Agora tenho de ir para casa fazer as malas. Xau! ((essa miúda ferve em pouca água não...?))

E Sakura foi se embora deixando Sasuke arrependido por não confiar nela.

No dia seguinte, Sakura levantou-se cedo e foi tomar o pequeno almoço.

Pôs o leite no copo e olhou para baixo tristonha. "será que ele se vem despedir?".

Mas ele não veio e Sakura foi para a escola de dança sem esperar por ele.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Cerca de meia hora depois, Sasuke chegou a correr á casa de Sakura com um ramo de flores na mão((k romântico... perai! Sasuke com flores??? não me cheira... lol)). Bateu á porta e esperou. O pai de Sakura abriu a porta e ele perguntou:

Sasuke- Bom dia, a Sakura está?

Sr Haruno- Não, ela já saiu á meia hora. E tu deves ser o Sasuke, o namorado dela…

Sasuke- Sim, sou eu. Desculpe mas eu tenho de ir.

"Kuso!" pensava Sasuke.

FlashBack On 

Na noite anterior, depois de ter discutido com Sakura, Sasuke pegou no telefone e marcou o número de Sakura.

_Sasuke_- vá lá! Atende!!- Disse Sasuke enquanto o telefone tocava, mas ela nunca mais atendia.

_Itachi_- Sasuke, vem jantar pah! Já te chamei montes de vezes!- disse Itachi entrando no quarto do irmão .

_Sasuke_- tá bem!

_Itachi_- se tá bem anda pah! Não te chamo mais!

_Sasuke_- fodass ((que palavra tao forte XD)), tá bem! Já vou! atende Sakura!

_Itachi_- pronto, já vi que houve discussão, quando acabares vem jantar.

_Sasuke_- oh pá! cala a boca!

_Itachi_- olha, queres um conselho? esperas pelo fim das ferias e depois vais ter com ela. Entretanto esperas que ela te ligue.

_Sasuke_- vai dar uma volta!

_Itachi_- como queiras- disse Itachi saindo do quarto.

_Sasuke_- Sakura! Atende!! ((credooo!! que stress!))

_Sakura_- **oi! Daqui fala a Sakura, estou um bocado ocupada, por isso não vou poder atender. Se for urgente deixem a mensagem após o sinal. xau!**

piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… (sinal)

Sasuke- **oi Sakura, é o Sasuke. Tudo bem? bem, disseste para telefonar, mas como não atendes… Eu falo mesmo por aqui. Só quero que saibas que sei que fui um parvo, e não quis dizer aquilo, perdoa-me, por favor. Amanha vou ai de manha para me despedir de ti. Amo-te**

FlashBack Off

No taxi Sakura estava triste, Sasuke não tinha telefonado, nem uma mensagem sequer, e o pior é que ia passar quase 3 meses sem o ver. "será que ele ficou muito chateado?"

De repente o telemóvel/celular ((como preferirem)) começa a tocar.

"será que é ele?" pensa Sakura enquanto procurava o telemóvel dentro da mala.

_Sakura_**- mochi, mochi.**

_Ino_**- Sakura! sua cabra testuda! Puta**((mas esta gente trata se tao bem...))**! Não me disseste que ias embora hoje! Eu mato te! Como pudeste? Sou a tua melhor amiga! Ah, e também não me contaste que andavas com o Sasuke! agora não me contas nada! Aliás, á "anos" que não falamos uma com a outra!**

_Sakura_**- á anos? Foi só uma semana!**

_Ino_**- cala te! Não tens razão nenhuma! Nem um telefonema durante dias! Já nem esperas por mim para ir para casa! Porquê? Já não sou importante para ti? Preferes o Sasuke do que a tua melhor amiga?????**

_Sakura-_** Ino...**

_Ino_**- Cala te! Tou furiosa contigo! E triste... e... ah! Não sei se te vou conseguir perdoar por isto Haruno Sakura!**

_Sakura-_** INO! CALA TE E DEIXA ME FALAR!!!!!!!** Gritou Sakura tao alto que até o taxista se assustou.

_Sakura-_ haha... desculpe '.

_Ino_**- conta me tudo!!!**

_Sakura_**- não há nada para contar! Apenas ando com o Sasuke; só não te contei porque sabia que se te contasse ias começar com cenas, do tipo "ele? É tao frio, e não sei que..."**

_Ino-_** não ia nada!! Ou talvez ia... não interessa, mas tu não disseste que ias embora hoje!! quando voltas?**

_Sakura-_** daqui a mais ou menos 3 meses já te tinha dito...**

_Ino_**- tanto tempo... TT**

_Sakura_**- Ino, agente vai falar! Eu levo o portátil do meu pai e também podemos falar por telemóvel.**

_Ino-_** mas não é a mesma coisa TT... e o Sasuke?**

_Sakura_**- não sei, discutimos ontem, e ele nunca mais me disse nada.**

_Ino_**- ah, homens... deixa estar, espera que ele te ligue! quando voltares vais falar com ele.**

_Sakura_**- axo que vou fazer isso...**

_Ino_**- ok... bom, xau! Manda me noticias!! Kissus.**

_Sakura_**- ok, xau, kissus.**

Sakura desligou o telemóvel ainda pensar naquilo que ino tinha dito. "sim, se ele quer fazer as pazes que venha falar comigo... deve pensar que vou atras do 1º que me aparece á frente ÒÓ..."

**Tin Tin, Tin Tin** (mensagem recebida XD)

_Sakura-_ mensagem... Sasuke?- murmurou.

Abriu a mensagem.

**Mensagem de voz, marque 114 para ouvir a mensagem.**

Sakura marcou o numero, e estava quase a ouvir quando...

**Tin, Tin-** Bateria fraca (desligou)

_Sakura_- naniiiiiiiii(o que)????????????????? N, n, n, n, n, n, n, n, n, n, n, n, n, n_, n!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merda!!!! ÒÓ T.T..._

_Taxista-_ tudo bem aí atras?- Disse assustado com a ira daquela rapariga.

_Sakura-_ ta tudo óptimo... u.u'... O.O não trouxe carregador!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merda!!!! T.T não... eu mato me... T.T.

E assim foi Sakura para a escola de dança, onde foi para o quarto que ia partilhas com + duas alunas.

Quando estava a arrumar as suas coisas, entraram as suas companheiras de quarto- Temari e Tenten.

Temari era 1a garota alta de 15 anos loira com 4 totós na cabeça e tinha olhos-----. Tenten também tinha 15 anos, era morena e tinha olhos castanhos, e usava dois totós na cabeça.

E ao verem que tinham uma nova colega de quarto deram lhe as boas vindas.

_Temari-_ oi! Deves ser a nova aluna, nós somos a Temari e a Tenten, como te chamas?

_Sakura_- ((não me chamo, chamam me XD nha, nha, to a brincar)) Sakura , prazer em conhecer-vos. Hum... o que é que eu tenho de fazer agora? Para alem de arrumar as minhas coisas.

_Tenten_- tens de ir falar com a directora e dizer lhe que chegaste, ela vai explicar te as regras.

_Temari-_ vais gostar dela, é super simpática.

_Sakura-_ ah... e onde é que eu a encontro?

_Tenten-_ lol, vem, nos levamos te a ela.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Tok, Tok (barulho do alguém a bater á porta)

- Entre! Gritou uma voz.

Elas entraram no escritório da directora, e lá dentro estava uma mulher sentada atrás de uma secretária rodeada de papeis.

_Tenten-_ Tsunade-oba-chan! Chegou uma nova aluna!!

_Tsunade-_ Tenten! quantas vezes é que já te disse pa não me chamares isso!

Tsunade era uma mulher alta, de cerca de 50 anos de idade embora não parecesse. Tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Vestia um kimono verde com a palavra jogo escrita nas costas.

_Tenten-_ gomen, gomen. Mas é que xegou a ultima aluna para o curso de verão.

_Tsunade_- Óptimo, já podemos começar com as aulas! Tu deves ser a Sakura- disse virando se para a nova aluna.

_Sakura_- hai, sou eu.

_Tsunade_- então, estas são as regras:

não quero amassos com ninguém.

_Sakura-_ mas aqui não há rapazes, pois não?

_Tsunade-_ mais ou menos. 2- não quero lutas de almofadas até ás tantas ou qualquer outro tipo de luta. Axo que deve ser tudo... ah! Já quase me eskecia: a alvorada é ás 8 e o pequeno almoço é as 8 e 30.

Tenten, Temari levem na a conhecer as salas e apresentem na ás outras alunas, e façam o que quiserem. Podem sair, tenho muito que fazer. Até amanha.

Sakura, Tenten e Temari saem da sala deixando Tsunade por trás de uma pilha de papeis e a tirar de dentro da gaveta uma garrafa de sakê.

_Temari_- bom, e se fossemos dar uma volta e esquecer tudo o que a Tsunade disse para fazermos...? ((assim é k é!!!))

_Sakura_- ok, mas primeiro tenho que ir ao quarto, preciso de telefonar aos meus pais a dizer que xeguei. a ... ninguém tem 1 carregador motorola?

_Tenten_- não, só nokia.

_Temar_i- samsung.

_Sakura-_ ok... "raios! Kuso!! E eu nem sei o numero fixo dele. Porque é que eu nasci sem sorte? Porque???" TT

_Tenten-_ Sakura, estás bem?

_Sakura_- nani? Ah, sim, to óptima "TT não, não tou bem" bem, vou telefonar aos meus pais.

_Temari_- ok, mas não podes demorar muito.

No quarto Sakura telefonou para os seus pais.

_Sakura_**- sim mãe... fiz mãe , ok mãe. O quê? Ele apareceu? **TT"merda"** foi** **muito tempo depois? Ah, ok... xau, kissus** TT.

_Tenten-_ então, que cara é essa? aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Sakura- _não, nada ', vamos?

_Tenten e Temari-_ ok.

As raparigas saíram da escola para ir dar um passeio até ao centro da vila.

_Sakura_- hum... o que é que a Tsunade quis dizer com mais ou menos quando eu perguntei se havia rapazes?

_Temari-_ lol, é que ao lado há uma escola de artes marciais para rapazes. Tsunade e o director da escola- Jiraya – andam sempre ás turras. Os meus irmãos Gaara e Kankurou andam lá. Talvez os encontremos, eles também não fazes nada hoje.

_Tenten-_ ya. Bem, e se fossemos comer um gelado? 3

_Sakura-_ Boa! Hoje ta mesmo calor...

Ao dirigirem se para a esplanada da gelataria Temari reparou em duas silhuetas que lhe eram familiares lá sentadas.

_Temari_- Gaara! Kankurou!

_Tenten_- ih Temari, que escandalosa. Aqueles são os irmãos da Temari.- Disse em seguida ao virar se para Sakura.

As raparigas continuam o seu caminho para a esplanada e depois de terem ido comprar os gelados sentaram se ao pé dos rapazes.

Gaara tinha 16 anos, era alto e tinha o cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes. Kankurou tinha também 16 anos, era moreno e tinha olhos...

_Gaara-_ então, por aqui hoje?

_Kankurou_- e parece que temos gente nova. Quem é a tua amiga?

_Temari-_ esta é a Sakura, também vai lá para a escola este verão.

_Sakura-_ oi, prazer em conhecer-vos.- Disse levantando se para cumprimentar o pessoal.

Deu dois beijos nas faces de Kankurou e depois dirigiu se a Gaara que se levantou para a beijar também. ((não, não foi 1 daqueles beijos superficiais, tipo de roçar a cara, não, foi um daqueles memo beijos, sabem, tipo de beijar memo a cara... sexy XD))

Sakura voltou a sentar se, mas Gaara ficou a olhar para ela como quem provou e que mais ((gostas pouco gostas XD)), com aquele sorriso de satisfação no canto da boca.

"Uau, isto foi bom..."pensou Gaara.

"ele é giro... Sakura! O que é que estás a pensar?? Tu tens namorado!" pensou Sakura.

_Kankurou_- então, vocês hoje não fazem nada?

_Temari-_ não, as aulas só começam amanha...

_Gaara_- ah, ok. Tão vocês já sabem da festa que vai haver hoje á noite a nossa escola?

_Temari_- não, vai haver uma festa?

_Kankurou_- ya. Se quiserem podem ir, podemos levar quem quisermos.

_Temari_- boa!! O que é que vocês acham?

_Tenten_- por mim...

_Sakura-_ "ho pah, eu estava a pensar em ir para a net falar com o Sasuke... ah, mas deixa, se ele quiser que venha cá, não vou andar atras dele... mas talvez possa falar kom ele antes de sair..."((uma namorada exemplar como podem ver... XD)) claro, porque não?

_Temari-_ então, está combinado! Vamos todos!!

_Gaara_- então, podemos ir buscar-vos ás 8?

_Temari-_ ok.

_Tenten_- hum... e se fossemos indo? ((_Sah-Chan_- hey! Essa é minha! _Shin-Chan_- cala te! Deixa as pessoas continuarem a ler! _Sah-Chan_- mas ela roubou me a dica! _Shin-Chan_- mas ta calada! Shin-Chan dá 1 soco na cabeça de Sah-Chan que cai para o lado. _Shin-Chan_- desculpem... podem continuar a ler... uu)) ainda tenho de arrumar as minhas coisas.

_Temari_- sim, eu também tenho que arrumar as minhas...

_Kankurou-_ ok, então, até logo...

_Garotas_- já né!

_Rapazes_- já!

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

_Temari_- Sakura! Não te vais arranjar? São quase 8 horas!

_Sakura_- vou já... disse enquanto carregava nas teclas do portátil.

Sasuke tava on mas não tinha falado com ela.

Abriu a janela de conversação. "falar ou não falar..."- pensava.

_Pink Lady_- oi... ((falar... XD))

_O Vingador_- oi...

_Pink lady-_ axo... axo que precisamos de falar...

_O Vingador_- pois... parece que sim.

_Pink lady_- já sei que foste lá a casa mas eu já tinha saído.

_O Vingador-_ foi. Também te deixei uma mensagem de voz no telemóvel mas não me respondeste.

_Pink lady_- ah... então eras tu. Desculpa, fiquei sem bateria.

_O Vingador_- estou a ver...

_Pink lady_- olha, se queres saber axo que é uma estupidez tarmos assim.

_O Vingador_- provavelmente...

_Pink lady-_ e então?

_O Vingador_- e então o que?

_Pink lady_- já não estás chateado?

_O Vingador- _não...

_Pink lady- _tu sabes que te amo não sabes?

_O Vingador_- axo que sim...

_Pink lady-_ e que não era capaz de te trair não sabes?

_O Vingador-_ axo que sim...

_Pink lady_- Sasuke! para de dizer que achas! Diz me que sim! Diz me que tens a certeza!

_O Vingador_- sim Sakura eu sei, sim, eu também te amo! Pronto, satisfeita? O que é que queres que eu diga quando sei que estás ai com um monte de rapazes a babar se para cima de ti? O que é que queres que eu diga se vou fikar 3 meses sem te ver??

_Pink lady_- não vais começar com isso outra vez pois não?

_O Vingador_- eu não vou começar com nada, tu é que andas praí com 1a data de rapazes...

_Pink lady_- Sasuke, deves pensar que eu vou atras do primeiro que me aparece á frente! ((e não vais? XD to a brincar, to a brincar)) Não confias em mim??

_O Vingador_- não sei... quer dizer, sim confio mas...

_Pink lady_- então... nesse caso, axo... axo melhor darmos um tempo. Quando aprenderes que uma relação envolve confiança falamos...

Á frente do computador Sakura sentiu os olhos a encherem se de lágrimas raiva e tristeza.

_O Vingador_- ... sim.. axo que é melhor...

Sasuke sabia que confiava dela, mas não sabia como havia de lho dizer. Saiu do MSN a pensar no que havia acabado de fazer.

Sakura do outro lado desfazia se em lágrimas.

_Temari_- Sakura! São 5 para as 8! Despa... Sakura? Sakura estás bem?

_Sakura-_ tou... mais ou menos... quer dizer, não, não estou, estou péssima TT... eu não kero ir á festa, não, eu não consigo, tou demasiado deprimida, não seria uma boa companhia.

_Tenten_- mas o que aconteceu?

_Sakura_- o Sasuke...

_Temari_- quem é o Sasuke?

_Sakura_- é o meu namorado, ele, ou melhor, eu, quer dizer, nós discutimos, e decidimos dar um tempo... e o pior é que ele não confia em mim e... mas eu amo-o e...

_Tenten_- calma! Mas ele não confia em ti porque?

_Temari-_ tao, se ele não confia em ti dalhe motivos... uu.

_Tenten-_ Temari! Não sejas parva!

_Temari_- o que foi? Se ele não confia, azar. Pica-o, e ele vai se arrepender e vai rastejar aos teus pés... uu.

_Sakura_- pois... talvez tenhas razão, se ele perceber que me pode perder talvez me dê mais valor... ok, tenho de me animar. Eu vou á festa!

_Temari-_ assim é que se diz!! E até pode ser que encontres um rapaz giro!!

_Tenten-_ Temari!!

_Sakura_- lol, ok mas ainda tenho de me preparar, e alem disso, tenho os olhos todos vermelhos.

_Temari_- ho minha querida, maquilhagem resolve tudo. Disse com o rímel numa mão e o blush na outra.

E em menos de 10 minutos Sakura estava de arrasar.

Usava umas sandálias brancas com fitas de atar á volta das pernas, uma mini-saia rodada cor de rosa e um cai cai branco, cabelos soltos a esvoaçar á ténue brisa ((cabelo pantene XD)) Sakura estava deslumbrante.

_Temari_- vês? estás linda, eu disse te que a maquilhagem fazia milagres.

Temari estava vestida em tons de azul e Tenten em tons de verde.

Tok Tok Tok (porta)

_Sakura-_ eu abro!!

Sakura abre a porta e depara se com Gaara e Kankurou que a olhavam.

Gaara vestia umas bermudas brancas e uma camisa vermelha com os primeiros botões abertos deixando ver o principio de um peito liso 1 musculado. ((ai...)) Tinha posto gel no seu cabelo cor de fogo, que agora estava espetado, dando lhe um ar agressivo. ((que sexy!!!))

Kankurou tinha uma T'shirt azul e umas bermudas havaianas pretas.

Sakura mirou-os de alto a baixo, mas fixou o olhar em Gaara .

"uau... ele é bom todos os dias... ((é o que eu ando a dizer a todos mas a maioria não acredita...)) ah! raios o que é que eu estou para aqui a pensar?" pensou Sakura.

Talvez fosse o que a Temari tinha dito, mas não havia como negar que ali havia química.

_Gaara_- hum... oi. Meu tu tás... linda.

_Kankurou_- ya, uma brasa.

Sakura corou.

_Gaara-_ aliás vocês tão todas umas brasas.

_Garotas_- brigada .

_Kankurou_- bem, vamos? Temos um amigo á espera.

_Temari_- um amigo? Uau! Ele é giro?

_Gaara_- sei lá, não aprecio homens...

_Temari-_ está bem, mas podias dizer se era giro, se tens olhos na cara para alguma coisa servem, alem disso, lá porque és homem não quer dizer que não possas dizer se um rapaz é bonito...

_Gaara_- mas eu não sou gay, eu aprecio miúdas, não homens. ((atenção, eu não tenho nada contra os gays))

_Temari-_ mas quem te disse a ti que os homens precisam de ser gays para apreciarem outros homens? ((volto a lembrar que não tenho nada contra os gays lol))

_Gaara_- ok, mas eu for na rua e disser que um gajo é giro as pessoas vão estranhar né...

_Temari_- mas vão estranhar porque? qual é o mal de ser gay? é uma pessoa como outra qualquer, também és muito preconceituoso Gaara... ((tb axo...))

_Kankurou_- ai! Da para parar de discutir um bocado? que irritantes, parecem duas crianças...

_Temari_- é o Gaara que é parvo...

_Gaara_- é a Temari que é estúpida...

_Kankurou_- calem a boca pah! E despachem se, o Neji ta á nossa espera.

_Temari-_ Neji! que nome sexy!!

Todos- - -'

_Kankurou-_ yo! Neji!- disse quando avistaram o rapaz.

Neji tinha longos cabelos pretos apanhados num rabo de cavalo e olhos perolados ((muito sexys por sinal... XD)), estava vestido com uma T'shirt branca, umas bermudas pretas e umas havaianas pretas também.

Neji acena.

Quando chegaram ao pé de Neji as garotas foram apresentadas.

Kankurou- então, estas são a Temari- minha irmã- a Sakura e a Tenten, tão todas ali na escola de dança este verão.

_Neji_- prazer- disse olhando para Tenten com uma certa química.

Tenten corou.

A seguir foram todos para a escola dos rapazes onde se iria realizar a festa.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

Já na festa, Tenten conversava animadamente com Neji, enquanto Temari e Kankurou dançavam no meio da pista.

Sakura estava na varanda a olhar o céu estrelado, e não se apercebeu de que estava a ser observada. Gaara olhava a nas sombras ((uh...)), esperando pelo momento certo para ir ter com ela com o seu ar mais matador ((opa... matador... K sexy!!)).

Sakura pensava no seu dia, agora que estava sozinha . "como pude ser tão parva? Ele não confia em mim mesmo sabendo que eu nunca o trairia..." pensou.

Gaara percebeu: era agora a sua oportunidade. Avançou.

Sakura virou se e deparou se com o ruivo que a olhou com a sua cara serena ((e sexy)).

Gaara deu 1 passo em frente e pôs- se ao lado de Sakura, que entretanto se tinha virado para ele.

_Gaara-_ estás bem?- perguntou lhe num murmúrio.

_Sakura_- sim... ta tudo bem... disse Sakura tentando segurar as lágrimas.

_Gaara-_ tens a certeza? não parece... queres falar sobre isso?

_Sakura_- é que... eu e o meu namorado demos um tempo... porque ele não confiava em mim, e agora aqui estou eu numa festa, a contar os meus problemas a um... rapaz giro...((ts... pega...¬¬ ))-corou- mas tu não tens de ouvir as minhas parvoíces.

_Gaara_- hey, não são parvoíces, tens todo o direito de te sentires assim, só não te deves sentir culpada.

Uma lágrima isolada caiu na face da rapariga e Gaara limpou a com um dedo sorrindo lhe.

_Gaara_- sabes, parece me des do momento em que te vi que já te conheço á muito... ((isso foi á mais ou menos 3 horitas atrás... não?))

A sua mão tocou no queixo de Sakura que olhava para os pés, e levantou o.

_Gaara_- não deves deixar te abater.- as suas caras estavam agora muito próximas, e durante um momento, os orbes esmeralda da rapariga fitaram os lindos olhos de Gaara. Estavam tão próximos... Conseguiam agora sentir as suas respirações a misturarem se.

Acabou!!

E agora, o que irá acontecer??

_Sah-Chan_- isso vocês vão descobrir no próximo capituloooo!!!

Shin_-Chan_- e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews .

_Shin e Sah-Chan_- Sayonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kissus.


	9. traiçao

Oi gente!!! Daki Shin-Chan e Sah-Chan!!! quanto tempo!!! Desculpem a demora mas, não temos tido tempo para escrever, e como andamos a escrever nas aulas tem sido difícil.

Bom, aqui esta mais um capitulo, esperamos que gostem, ele tá um pouco hentai, por isso, ás pessoas mais sensíveis, aconselha se a não ler lolol...

_Shin-Chan- _pois é... ela ta hentai sim, mas não muito... porque nós somos hentais mas não tanto XD.

_Sah-Chan_- exactoooo!! XD

Obrigada a quem mandou reviews!!! Agente adora receber reviews, esperamos que continuem a mandar ..

Bom, aqui vai a fic, esperamos que gostem!!!

_Shin e Sah_-Chan- boa leitura!!!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e os seus personagens não nos pertencem mas agente já não quer saber disso porque, agente desistiu de tentar raptar o Gaara o Sasuke e o Itachi. O Kishi que fique lá com eles... rendemos nos... (acenam bandeira branca).

**Nick-names/ conversas telefónicas **

_Nomes_

"pensamentos**"**

((nós a interromper pra dizer algo estúpido ou útil))

(kualker outra coisa)

...mudanças de cena...

* * *

**Capitulo 9- Traições **

Uma lágrima isolada caiu na face da rapariga e Gaara limpou a com 1 dedo sorrindo lhe.

_Gaara_- sabes, parece me des do momento em que te vi que já te conheço á muito...

A sua mão tocou no queixo de Sakura que olhava para os pés, e levantou o.

_Gaara_- não deves deixar te abater.- as suas caras estavam agora muito próximas, e durante um momento, os orbes esmeralda da rapariga fitaram os lindos olhos de Gaara. Estavam tão próximos... Conseguiam agora sentir as suas respirações a misturarem se.

Sakura entreabriu os lábios. E então o toque. Gaara colou os seus lábios aos da garota de cabelos rosados e pôs a sua mão na cintura dela. Sakura aprofundou o beijo, com as lágrimas que agora caiam livremente pela sua cara a brilhar á luz da lua. Gaara pôs a sua outra mão na parte de trás da cabeça de Sakura puxando a para si.

Ao longe Temari observava os dois "parece que ela seguiu o meu conselho. Ou talvez não... Gaara quando quer é muito atirado... parece que estão a comer os lábios um do outro. Será que comigo também vai ser assim?" pensou.

Na varanda, Sakura interrompeu o beijo.

Mesmo sem perceber, tinha estado a corresponder a Gaara.

_Sakura_- Gaara, desculpa... eu não queria... isto não devia ter acontecido, desculpa...

_Gaara_- iee(não). Eu gostei, e sei que tu também.

_Sakura_- mesmo assim, não devia ter acontecido, eu tenho namorado!

_Gaara_- mas não disseste que lhe tinhas pedido um tempo?

_Sakura_- ya! Mas mesmo assim... tu não percebes, eu amo o!

_Gaara_- não parece, para lhe pedires um tempo...

Sakura- tu não me conheces! Ainda hoje nos conhecemos e tu chegas aqui e beijas me, tu não sabes nada sobre mim!!

_Gaara_- ya, até parece que não gostaste...

_Sakura_- não, não gostei! Já te disse que tenho namorado!!

_Gaara_- pois, até quando?

_Sakura_- se dependesse de mim era para sempre!

Mas nesse momento Temari resolveu interromper.

_Temari-_ hey, Sakura!- chamou ela- Temos de ir, amanha temos aulas...

_Sakura_- óptimo! Eu já estava mesmo para ir...- e tratou de sair dali com Temari pela mão, deixando Gaara a pensar "mulheres".

Passaram por Kankurou na pista de dança e encontraram Tenten num canto ás turras com Neji, por este, segundo ela, ser um idiota chapado.

_Sakura_- Tenten, temos de ir!

_Tenten-_ ok, xau imbecil!

_Neji-_ Xau, liga me! ;o)

_Tenten_- ya! Deves ter muita sorte...

_Neji_- podes crer que vou ter.

_Tenten_- ¬¬ estúpido...

As miúdas dirigiram se para o quarto e Temari perguntou:

_Temari_- Sakura. O que é que se passou entre ti e o meu irmão?

_Sakura_- o Gaara... ele beijou me... mas eu não queria, e ele não percebe isso!

_Temari_- pois... eu vi, parecia que tavão a comer os lábios um do outro...

_Tenten_- Temari!

_Temari-_ o que é?

_Tenten-_ cala te!- disse apontando para Sakura que estava á beira das lágrimas.

Não conseguia acreditar que tinha beijado outro rapaz sem ser Sasuke, sentia se tão infiel...

_Temari-_ desculpa...

_Sakura_- não faz mal... hum... preciso de sair por 1 bocado, já volto.

_Tenten_- tá...

Sakura foi para o jardim e sentou se num banco.

As lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela cara pareciam não ter fim. Não podia ter traído Sasuke, n podia... ele não merecia.

_Sakura_- desculpa Sasuke...- disse entre soluços.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

_Sasuke_- porquê Sakura? o que nos aconteceu?

já era tarde e Sasuke andava sozinho pela vila, sem rumo, apenas ele e os seus pensamentos.

_Sasuke_- "sou tão estúpido!! porque é que não lhe disse logo que confiava nela?? eu acredito nela! agora estou sujeito a perdela!

Sasuke não conseguia acreditar que Sakura lhe tinha pedido um tempo. e se esse tempo nunca acabasse? e se ela se aproveitar desse tempo para acabar com ele?

_Sasuke_- ah! Sakura!! porque é que me estás a fazer isto????????- gritou.

- hey Sasuke, porque é que estás aqui a estas horas a berrar que nem um louco?

Era ino. Sasuke estranhou o facto de ela andar por ali àquelas horas, ainda por cima sozinha.

_Sasuke_- ah, Olá ino. por aqui a estas horas?

_Ino_- sim, fui ali á farmácia comprar uns remédios para a minha mãe. e tu, o que estás aqui a fazer? e porque é que estavas a gritar?

_Sasuke_- "meu, gritei assim tão alto?" nada, ando por aqui a ver se consigo por as ideias em ordem. tou um bocado confuso. a minha vida tá confusa...

_Ino_- é alguma coisa entre ti e a Sakura?

_Sasuke_- bem... não... quer dizer, sim... anda, eu levo te a casa, é perigoso andares aqui a estas horas, não quero que o meu irmão me culpe por seres assaltada.

_ino-_ lol, ok.

Enquanto Sasuke acompanhava ino a casa que era do outro lado da vila contou lhe historia toda, a sua discussão, o tempo que Sakura lhe pediu e como se sentia um idiota naquele momento por não ter acreditado na própria namorada.

_Ino_- tou a ver... bem, eu até podia falar com ela, mas duvido que ajudasse muito, ela quando quer é muito teimosa... mas eu não acredito muito que ela te traia ((pois eu também não acreditava e olha só! XD)), des de que eu a conheço que ela é apaixonada por ti. ela ama te e não acredito que ela te engane. ela não é assim. ((isso era o que todos pensávamos XD))

_Sasuke_- pois...

_Ino-_ tens de confiar nela Sasuke, e dalhe tempo, ela deve tar a sofrer bastante com isto tudo((sim, a sofrer nos braços do Gaara... XD)) ... até tu.

_Sasuke_- k seja...

_Ino-_ bem, faz como quiseres. Se precisares de falar comigo já sabes que estou aqui.

_Sasuke_- ok... obrigado...

_Ino_- , bem, chegámos, obrigada por me teres acompanhado a casa.

_Sasuke_- de nada, já ne.

_Ino_- já.

Sasuke continuou a andar sem rumo, ia para onde as suas pernas o lavassem. So conseguia pensar em Sakura. – "o que é que ela estará a fazer agora...?"- pensou. –" ah pah! To farto desta merda!, vo pa casa..."

Sasuke foi para casa e deitou se na cama e passado algum tempo adormeceu.

**...s2s2s2s2s2s2s2...**

O dia tinha amanhecido chuvoso, e a temperatura estava baixa para aquela altura do ano. 

Tinham se passado 5 semanas des de que as aulas tinham acabado e 4 des de que Sakura se tinha ido embora para a tal escola de dança na vila da nuvem.

Sasuke dormia tranquilamente na sua cama. Tinha se deitado tarde porque tinha ido á discoteca com Shicamaru e Naruto.

_Itachi_- Puto! Acorda pah!! Já viste as horas? duas da tarde!- Disse Itachi entrando no quarto do irmão e abrindo as cortinas para deixar entrar a claridade.

_Sasuke_- ã? Deixa me em paz... deitei me tarde! Itai! que dor de cabeça, parece que me passou um camião por cima...

_Itachi-_ andaste a beber? Então a noite foi boa ã? Lol

_Sasuke_- ta calado! Não grites! E se queres saber não me lembro bem do que aconteceu ontem... lembro me dos shots... das musicas... das luzes... da Tayuya...- disse fazendo um esforço para se lembrar- Tayuya???? Então não era a Sakura?

_Itachi_- o quê? Não me digas que... AAhh!! LLLLLOOOOOLLLLL o que é que andaste a fazer kom a Tayuya? Não... não me digas... eu posso imaginar XD. Ela é gira e tal... mas é uma pega, andou me a trair com o Kiba...

_Sasuke_- não me lembro bem pah...

FlashBack On

_Naruto_- meu é aqui?

Sasuke, Shikamaru e Naruto estavam á porta de uma discoteca que tinha aberto recentemente, pensando numa maneira de entrar sem que o porteiro os visse, visto que eram menores de idade e não podiam entrar ainda.

_Shicamaru-_ e isto é alguma coisa de jeito? Parece ser muito problemático... e alem disso não tenho idade para entrar...

_Sasuke-_ a julgar pela gente que lá está dentro... ya, talvez.

_Naruto_- espero que haja miúdas giras!! E temos de arranjar alguma forma de entrar sem sermos topados...

_Shikamaru e Sasuke- _--'

Depois de distrair o porteiro entraram os 3.

Lá dentro a musica era animada e havia muita gente a dançar e a beber e havia muita gente do colégio que como eles estavam a tentar aproveitar as férias.

_Naruto-_ bem, vamos beber 1 shot ou quê?

_Shicamaru_- beber? Eu não tenho idade para beber...

_Sasuke-_ ok, bora lá!

_Naruto_- assim é que é Sasuke!! anda lá Shika , tens de aproveitar a vida enquanto és jovem se não...

Shicamaru- não sou assim tão velho ¬¬... que problemático.

_Naruto_- ta bem, vamos lá. Ho sócio!- disse virando se para o empregado do balcão- são 3 shots e enche isso bem!

_Shicamaru e Sasuke_- O.O

_Naruto-_ porque é que estão com essas caras? Até parece que nunca beberem álcool na vida...

_Shicamaru-_ a... eu não bebi.

_Naruto_- O.O sério? Ah, mas vais ver que é bom.

Os rapazes beberam os shots e depois desses outros se seguiram. ((já devem estar a imaginar o estado deles XD))

_Naruto_- olhem tão ali algumas miúdas lá do colégio...- disse Naruto já 1 bocado bêbado.

_Shicamaru_- e são giras! Bora lá ter com elas!!

_Sasuke-_ a... eu não sei... eu sou comprometido... tão a ver...

_Naruto_- esquece lá a Sakura pah! Tens de conhecer pessoas novas!- disse puxando Sasuke pelo braço.

Eles foram ter com as garotas e beberam e dançaram mais e quando deram por si já estavam aos amassos com 3 miúdas.

Sasuke estava com Tayuya, uma garota alta de cabelos magenta e olhos castanhos, Shicamaru estava com Kin, uma miúda de longos cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor e Naruto estava com Hinata ((essa eu já descrevi .)).

O cabelo meio rosa de Tayuya fez Sasuke lembrar se de alguém...

"Sakura..."- pensou. As luzes não o deixavam ver bem e já tinha bebido demais naquela noite e não conseguia distinguir a cara das pessoas, por isso já não sabia se estava a beijar Tayuya ou Sakura.

_Sasuke_- Sakura... Sakura voltaste!- disse puxando a garota mais para junto de si.

_Tayuya-_ "Sakura? Mas o que... ah... ;-) tou a ver..." voltei Sasuke-kun!! Só por ti!! ((XD pega)) "axo que posso tirar daqui alguma coisa..."- pensava Tayuya- Sasuke-kun vamos para tua casa... ((ganda puta! XD))

_Sasuke_- vamos!- disse Sasuke que já tinha bebido demais e queria acabar a noite em beleza, especialmente se a "Sakura" estava lá.

Tayuya pensava na sua sorte: ia passar a noite com o rapaz mais giro da vila, e por acaso, ela era a presidente do clube de fãs dele ((que coincidência ¬¬)).

Quando Sasuke disse aos outro que ia para casa com "Sakura" eles acharam um bocado estranho, uma vez que ele estava abraçado a Tayuya, mas deixaram andar, pois já estavam demasiado bêbados e estavam ocupados com coisas mais interessantes.

Sasuke e Tayuya chegaram a casa dele e nem esperaram passar a porta da rua para começarem aos amassos.

Heavy Makeout Sesion On!!! XD 

Sasuke abriu a porta com dificuldade, uma vez que estava pegado a Tayuya por fogosos beijos e apalpadelas em sítios mais privados ((atenção, aconselha se aos leitores mais sensíveis que retomem a leitura após este excerto de texto, lol, brincadeira!!! XD))

As suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro , so parando quando os seus pulmões já pediam por ar.

Rapidamente os beijos passaram para o pescoço. Tayuya deu um chupão no pescoço de Sasuke , onde se formou uma mancha vermelha.

Sasuke estava louco de prazer e queria avançar com aquilo- "não sabia que a Sakura era tão fogosa" pensava Sasuke.((o que os homens são capazes de fazer quando estão bêbados...))

Tayuya Tirou a T'shirt a Sasuke, passando as mãos pelo seu peito musculado que tanto tinha desejado.

Sasuke começou a desapertar os fios do top de Tayuya com uma mão, enquanto a outra explorava o interior da parte da frente do dito top.

Tayuya sentia as mãos de Sasuke provocares ondas de prazer ao passarem pelos seus seios apertando os um pouco. Tayuya soltou um gemido de prazer, e começou a desapertar as calças de Sasuke que por esta altura já tinham um graaande alto ((lolol)), e que o devia estar a incomodar. Ao desapertar o fecho roçou a mão no seu recanto mais intimo. Sasuke gemeu e passou a mão por baixo da mini-saia de Tayuya, procurando a zona intima dela. Foi aí que ele descobriu que Tayuya estava a usar uma tanga. ((coisa muito aborrecida... XD))- não sabia k usavas tanga Sakura...- disse Sasuke.

_Tayuya_- é... uso.

Sasuke retirou a mão da tanga e começou a desapertar a mini-saia de Tayuya, com o corpo junto ao dela a moverem se juntos.

Já desembaraçado das calças, Sasuke acabou de tirar a saia a Tayuya, deixando a apenas com a sua minúscula tanga e o sutiã.

Ela própria tirou o sutiã , que foi juntar se ao resto de roupas espalhadas pela casa.

_Sasuke_- Não estamos ir rápido de mais? Tens a certeza que é isto que queres?

_Tayuya_- Cala te!- disse tapando a boca do rapaz com a sua.

Tayuya já estava a tirar a tanga, mas Sasuke antecipou se ((do tipo, "deves pensar que eu não sei tirar uma tanga" XD)). Ao mesmo tempo Tayuya pôs as duas mãos dentro dos boxers de Sasuke e começou a fazer movimentos circulares a acariciar o membro erecto dele.

Sasuke gemia de satisfação. Lentamente Tayuya começou a tirar lhe os boxers e Sasuke acabou o trabalho e com as pernas desembaraçou se dos boxers.

Tayuya observou atentamente o corpo do rapaz que tinha á sua frente mas o seu olhar fixou se na sua parte intima.

_Tayuya-_ Quanto é que isso mede??? "já vi maiores..." ((lollollol))

_Sasuke_- sei lá, nunca medi... mas queres me ajudar a fazê-lo?- disse com um ar atrevido.

_Tayuya-_ não, não... deixa lá vamos lá ao que interessa- respondeu Tayuya pensando no que iria acontecer a seguir.

Sasuke puxou apara si, os seus corpos unidos procurando por algo mais. Quando Sasuke se preparava para penetrar Tayuya ela interrompeu.

_Tayuya_- espera! Sabes, não estou preparada para ir para a maternidade, filhos agora não me davam muito jeito... ((desculpem lá, mas temos que aplicar a matéria de ciências não é... XD))

Sasuke fica com um ar confuso enquanto observava Tayuya a ir á sua mala e a tirar de lá um preservativo. ((claro!! Então, vocês pensavam que isto era assim? Tem que ser seguro!))

_Tayuya-_ rosa ou laranja?- perguntou.

_Sasuke_- Qual é a diferença?- Perguntou confuso.

_Tayuya_- então, o rosa é de cereja e o de laranja é de pêssego. ((tão pois! tem sabores e tudo!! XD))

_Sasuke_- hum... cereja é bom! XD.

_Tayuya-_ concordo- respondeu Tayuya com um ar entusiasmado.

Tayuya dirigiu se a Sasuke com o preservativo na mão e chegando se a ele empurrou o para cima da cama, observando a sua posição submissa. Subiu para as pernas de Sasuke e começou a colocar o preservativo lentamente, massajando o membro.

Sasuke sentiu se sonolento ((ganda lol XD)) por isso não demorou muito a adormecer enquanto Tayuya o ia beijando no pescoço.

_Tayuya_- Sasuke... hey! Então! Anda lá com isso!

_Sasuke_- ZzZzZzZzZzzzz...

_Tayuya_- não acredito... estás a dormir? Ah!! Estúpido! Olha, queres saber, fica lá coma tua Sakura! Eu vou me embora!- disse levantando se.

Depois vestiu se pegou na mala e saiu batendo com a porta.((ah, pensavam o que? Nós até podemos ser hentais mas não tanto XD))

Heavy Makeout Sesion Off 

FlashBack Off

_Sasuke-_ "baka... como é que foste confundir a Sakura com a pega da Tayuya? Devia estar mesmo bêbado... bem, mas pelo menos axo que não xegou a acontecer nada de mais..."- pensava _Sasuke-_ itai! A minha cabeça... TT.

_Itachi_- lol, tá bem, tá bem, vê se te levantas porque hoje, caso já não te lembres tens muito que fazer; tens que limpar a casa e ir á compras, é a tua semana das tarefas...

_Sasuke-_ ainda não percebi porque é que temos de ter essa estúpida semana...

_Itachi_- essa estúpida semana serve para a casa não estar atulhada de lixo, o que já acontece com o teu quarto... este pacote de bolachas tá aqui á quantos anos? Não acredito que tens esta lata de cola á 3 anos... andas a fazer colecção ou assim?

_Sasuke_- do meu quarto trato eu.

_Itachi_- sim, do quarto e do resto da casa, e se for possível hoje se fazes favor.- disse Itachi saindo e fexando a porta.

Sasuke não queria acreditar que tinha traído Sakura daquela maneira, e o pior é que não tinha sido uma simples curte!- " e tinha que ter sido logo com a miúda mais pega do colégio... felizmente não chegamos a ir tao longe..."- pensava.

Farto de estar na cama a pensar naquilo, decidiu levantar se e tomar um banho de água fria, presisava de refrescar as ideias.

Despiu se ((tira, tira, tira, tira!!!)) e entrou para a banheira, abrindo a torneira e deixando que a água fria lhe escorre se pelas costas

Sentiu se bem, a água fria acalmava o, já conseguia pensar com mais clareza, mesmo assim a dor de cabeça não acalmou- "parece que vou andar de ressaca todo o dia..."- pensou.

Quando acabou, saiu da banheira, pôs uma toalha á cintura ((não vá estar alguma fã maluca a espreitar pela janela em cima do telhado XD)) e foi para o seu quarto para se vestir.

Trimmmmmmmm, Trimmmmmmm... (telefone)

_Sasuke_- **mochi, mochi...**

_Naruto_- **Sasuke!!! bró, ganda noite ã? Com a Tayuya!!! 'ah e tal, vo para casa com a Sakura', ya com a Sakura, conta me historias, estavas a ver se nos enganavas ã? ' eu sou comprometido' mas não pensaste 2** **vezes antes de ires para a cama com a Tayuya né? Ganda maluco meu!!!**

_Sasuke_- **Naruto, por favor, importaste de não gritar, é que como deves imaginar, estou com uma dor de cabeça que não me aguento em pé...**

_Naruto_- **é meu, eu sei, eu também tou assim... ganda ressaca pah, mas mesmo assim, foste o que bebeu mais de nós 3!! Não admira que tenhas confundido a Sakura com a Tayuya...**

_Sasuke_- **olha, não vamos falar mais disso, porque eu tou com um peso na consciência que tu tem imaginas... eu não queria mesmo trair a Sakura... xatiei me com ela porque não confiava nela, afinal...**

_Naruto_- **é... e vais contar lhe?**

_Sasuke_- **achas? estás parvo ou quê? Se lhe contasse ela passava se, aí é que acabava memo comigo... a nossa relação ta um bocado mal como deves imaginar...**

_Naruto_- **tou a ver... bem, mas ela vai ter de saber não? Se não lhe contares ela vai acabar por descobrir na mesma...**

_Sasuke_**- quem lhe iria contar?**

_Naruto_- **não sei, mas o Itachi anda com a Ino, se ele sabe, provavelmente vai lhe contar, a Tayuya vai contar á tua legião de fãs, elas irão contar á Sakura e enfim...**

_Sasuke_- **Naruto... to espantado contigo... conseguiste raciocinar em menos de 5 minutos... XD, mas tens razão, tenho que lhe contar.**

_Itachi-_ Sasuke, vou sair, não te eskeças de fazer as tuas tarefas!

_Sasuke-_ tá bem! **Bom, tenho que ir, tenho de limpar a casa... '.**

_Naruto_- **tá bem, vai lá ho gata borralheira XD. Sayonara.**

_Sasuke_- **Naruto... estás com sorte porque estás ao telefone, se não já tinhas levado um murro. Sayonara.**

Depois de almoçar Sasuke preparou se para começar a limpar a casa, pelo menos com aquele trabalho todo não ia ter tempo para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

* * *

E é tudo!!!

Esperamos que tenham gostado!!!

Agora... reviews!!!!! Muitas, muitas, muitas!!!!!

Xau, Xau

Até ao próximo capitulo!!!

Kissus


End file.
